Wild Side
by Ahra
Summary: This is the prequel to Healing. I am relisting it. For those who are new. Sabretooth breaks into the mansion to kidnap Psylocke but not for the reasons everyone thinks. Psylocke/Sabertooth pairing
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the prequel to Healing being relisted because I'm hoping to become active again and finish my other stories.

QUICK NOTES: This is AU. Angel has his feathered wings. Psylocke did not go through the Crimson Dawn story arc and does not have shadow powers or tk. I have not read Generation X so, though Jubilee was at the Academy, it is not going to be mentioned much here. Sorry.

WARNINGS: This story will contain violence, cursing, and smut. Please be mature and don't read it if you will be offended. My aim is to create something enjoyable not to offend.

MANDATORY DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing here. If I did, the X-men comics would be quite different including the first thing would be Jean's death, permanent this time.

Chapter One

Sensing an intruder, Betsy barely had time to open her eyes before pain exploded along her jaw and the side of her head. Her last second of awareness was filled with long blonde hair and a fanged smile.

When she next awoke, her head throbbed and she lay on a large bed between silk sheets. Opening her eyes slightly, she could not suppress a small moan of pain but she persevered and tried to focus on her surroundings to find out where she was. The walls showed that she was in some kind of log cabin and furs covered the ground and furniture. There seemed to be only one room with a kitchen in one corner and a stone fireplace on the opposite wall. There was only one door and it opened to show that she was not alone.

Sabretooth stalked toward her in all his seven foot glory. Her reaction was instantaneous, rising into a crouch then leaping from the bed, sending a kick towards his head. Instead of dodging, his large hand grabbed her leg and used it as leverage to slam her down onto the floor. Following her down, he used his greater weight to pin her as he wrapped his hand around her neck.

"Good try, Psylocke, but you still hurt too much to try me. Now, behave or I'll have to mark up this pretty little neck of yours." His voice was a low rumble in her ear.

Betsy realized she had no choice but to comply. Her head still throbbed too painfully to try any of her psionics and she was not fast enough to escape the claws that lay against her throat. She would have to wait for a better opportunity to make a break for it so she gave a small nod of her head, forcing her muscles to lose their tension.

Feeling her relax, Sabretooth stood, his great strength making it easy to pull her up with him, his claws never leaving her throat. Wrapping his other arm around her waist, he lifted and easily carried her to the marble kitchen counter. She was surprised to see a bottle of aspirin and a full glass of water waiting.

His breath brushed her ear as he rumbled, "I left the bottle closed so ya'd know it was real meds. Now take a couple. I want that headache of yours gone." His claws were a silent threat against her neck and abdomen so she, again, had no obvious choice but to comply.

Picking up the bottle, she saw it was a night time version and the plastic safety seals were still intact. Of course, there were many ways to tamper with a bottle and leave the seals intact, but her head hurt too much to worry about it. The quick movements and harsh meeting with the floor had increased her pain ten fold so she quickly opened the bottle and poured out several tablets. Betsy could feel Sabretooth purr approvingly as she swallowed the medicines, chasing them down with the provided water and he lightly nuzzled at her neck as she drank the cold, pure tasting water. His sharp teeth grazed her ear as he murmured, "Good girl," before carrying her back to the bed, his claws still at her neck. Seeing the large fur and silk covered expanse, Betsy involuntarily cringed, feeling very vulnerable in the long silk gown she'd been wearing at the mansion where she had fallen asleep waiting for Warren. The thought of what would surely happen next terrified her but she resolved not to show it to the man holding her so closely.

The large blonde man felt her tense and gave a low chuckle. "If I'd been plannin' on raping you, I'd have done it already. Relax." His words were rough but oddly comforting as the medicine worked its way through her system. She began to relax as he maneuvered her onto the bed. Through the process, he was careful to remain in control of the situation until she was lying back and he securely tucked the blankets around her shivering form. Her mind was foggy from confusion, pain, and the drugs so she did not resist as his lips covered hers in a soft kiss before moving to nuzzle at the hollow of her neck. Relaxation continued to fill her until she slipped back into sleep.

Later, she woke to a large body spooned against her back as a warm mouth moved over her ear and shoulder. Hard, muscled arms held her firmly as strong fingers stroked her stomach. Moving her head to give Warren better access to her neck, Betsy smiled at his enthusiasm and aggressiveness. He was usually so mild and reserved but not right now. His hungry mouth was surely going to leave several marks on her skin and her body responded with a growing heat. Betsy pressed back, enjoying the feel of the hard hair- covered chest behind her.

Betsy tensed. Hairy chest? Warren's chest was hairless and nowhere near as broad as the one pressing against her right now. The fangs lightly nipping at her neck brought her fully awake. She was in bed with Sabretooth!

Her body responded immediately. A well placed elbow in his stomach temporarily knocked the breath out of her captor causing him to loosen his grip, allowing her to roll out of the bed and make a run for the door. Her hand was on the latch when she felt an arm wrap around her and literally throw her away from the portal. Twisting in mid-air, she landed in a three-point crouch, her psychic knife extending from her right fist. Her blonde opponent crouched between her and freedom. He was smiling; however he usually smiled during a fight, well known for playing games with opponents. Her voice was steady as she demanded, "Release me, Sabretooth. You can not hold me here."

"Nope."

She circled to the right trying to lure him from his place in front of the door but he only pivoted in place, remaining between her and freedom. "Who hired you?" The question was meant to distract him and she did not truly expect an answer.

"No one."

"So, I am to be bait? That was rather stupid of you. Both Warren and Logan will track you here, making it three against one." Instead of becoming angry at her taunts, the large blonde man smiled wider.

"They're not comin'. I covered our tracks too good for the runt to follow and that wimp, Warren, ain't got the brains to find us."

His statement made her more nervous and confused. The only times he did something like this was to provoke Logan into a fight. Mentally shaking her head, she decided that answers could wait until after she had escaped. Feinting left, she brought her real attack against the side of his knee, breaking it and causing him to fall. Following up on her brief advantage, she plunged her psychic knife into his skull, overloading the synapses. The feral man roared in pain and instinctively knocked his attacker away from him and, to her good fortune, against the very door he'd been guarding.

Seizing the opportunity, she threw herself into the next room, a small one with two more doors, one to her right and one straight ahead. Not pausing in her stride, she fled straight ahead into the surrounding snow covered forest, a roar of fury chasing her into the darkness. Ignoring the rocks, ice, and branches that tore at her as she ran, she sent out a telepathic distress call repeatedly.

Eventually, her adrenaline ran out and she tripped, falling to the ground in despair. She had received no answer to her calls and her body was beginning to fail from pain and cold. Stubbornness caused her to lurch back to her feet and keep moving but her abused body betrayed her. She fell to the ground unable to hold onto consciousness any longer. Therefore, she was not aware of the strong arms that gently lifted her from the snow nor the pleased smile on her rescuer's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Betsy came back to awareness slowly. She was shivering and aching all over, making her grateful for the warm body wrapped around her. Hunger gripped her and she shifted slightly, unwilling to open her eyes or even fully wake up, to speak to the man sharing the bed with her. "Warren, could you get me some coffee or something?"

Soft lips pressed briefly against hers before she heard a deep, rough voice. "I'll bring you somethin'." Her eyes flew open to see Sabretooth's dark blue eyes looking down at her, gleaming with amusement before turning intently serious. His hand came up to gently stroke her hair. "Ya gotta promise to stay in bed, though. I wouldn't mind another chase through the snow, but it'll probably kill you."

"Promise?" Her head felt fuzzy and tired, making it hard to figure things out.

"Yeah. Figure you been around those do-gooders long enough to be trusted with a promise. Now promise."

"Ok." It was an easy promise to make. Her feet felt raw and sore, her body shivered and ached. Suddenly, she was racked with a painful coughing fit and Sabretooth immediately helped her sit up so she could breathe easier, lightly massaging her neck and shoulders as he supported her weight until the attack passed. Tucking her back under the blankets, he strode over to the corner kitchen.

As he moved around preparing who knew what, Betsy took stock of her situation, unconsciously snuggling into the space he had recently vacated which was still warm from his body heat. Her gown had been shredded in her flight and she was now wearing a flannel shirt much too large for her making it easy for her to guess who it belonged to. She obviously had a fever but her scratches and cuts had been bandaged, tended by one of the X-Men's most dangerous foes, worse, the very same one that had almost disemboweled her several months ago. None of this made sense.

She watched him though half-closed eyes. His chest and feet were bare; a pair of sweat pants rode low on his hips. His large fingers ended in claws that could rend solid steel as easily as paper and his canines were slightly elongated and just as strong. He was dangerous and deadly and sadistic and sexy and...Why had he taken her captive?

Her musings were interrupted by a microwave beep. The sound of the modern appliance surprised her in such rustic surroundings. The contents of the tray he brought back to the bed surprised her more. It held a large bowl of oatmeal, eggs, bacon, and orange juice. Hunger overcame caution and she quickly wolfed the food down before lying back feeling better, full and relaxed.

Sabretooth took the tray before sitting on the bed and gently stroking her cheek as he asked, "Want a bath?" Her eyes widened and he laughed at her expression. "Nah, not with me," A predatory smile flashed across his features, "Least, not yet. A hot bath will help the pain and finish warmin' you up."

The temptation was too much to resist, to be clean and warm again. "Yes, I would like to bathe." He stood and pulled back the covers before moving to pick her up but she waved him off. "I can walk, thank you."

The confusing man responded to her stiff, overly polite voice with a smile of amused pleasure. "Wanna bet?" Betsy gave him her best scowl before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and attempting to stand. Fever weakness took hold of her body as pain shot up through her feet and legs. She gave a small cry as her legs gave out and she began to fall. Sabretooth reached forward quickly, catching her before she could hit the floor. "Stubborn." His purring tone made the word sound like a compliment. Cradling her close, he carried her through the door into the small room she had run through before. Turning to his right, they entered a spacious bathroom where he set her on a small bench next to the tub. After turning on the taps, he turned and asked, "You need any help?"

Betsy gave him her most dignified look, an impressive accomplishment considering her position. "I will manage, thank you."

His large hand gripped her chin as he brushed his lips against hers. "Stubborn and strong." He stood upright before continuing, "Don't worry 'bout runnin' out of water. Tub's hooked up to a hot water spring and a snow fed stream. You need any help, you just call. I'll be around."

With that, he turned and left without a backward glance. Betsy disrobed and sank into the steaming water, letting it relax and warm her before studying her surroundings. The tub was large and an extremely expensive type with whirlpool options, a surprise to match the microwave, both very out of place in a log cabin. Lining a shelf along the tub's side was a line of bath oils, bath gels, shampoos, and conditioners. She smiled in amusement as she recognized the products as expensive and marketed for women. Either his women had expensive taste or Sabretooth had very strange taste. Her amusement turned into confusion and she double checked the products. Every one was brand new, unopened. Looking around further, she saw a deep blue silk gown, the same color as her costume, folded on the bench next to several large fluffy towels, all within easy reach. On the counter by the sink was an extensive collection of hair products, brushes, and several bottles of her favorite perfume, all unopened. Sabretooth had spent a small fortune on products he had never touched. What was going on?

Pushing the question away for later, she selected her favorite products and quickly finished her bath. Unfortunately, her body was too sore, weak, and tired to lever herself back out of the deep tub. Sighing, she drained the water then pulled a towel in with her to begin drying off. Exhaustion threatened to overtake her but she got herself dry and donned the gown, managing to pull it over her hips before she gave into the inevitable. "Sabretooth." Her voice was pitifully soft but he had enhanced hearing and he'd said he would be nearby. Hopefully it would be enough.

Betsy had barely finished that thought when the door opened and Sabretooth strode in. His hands were incredibly gentle as he lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the bed. She lay back, drowsing lightly until his hand gripped her chin, turning her to look at him. "Uh uh, no sleeping yet. You gotta drink some stuff first." He pushed a small plastic cup into her hand.

Her nose registered it as cold medicine and she swallowed it with distaste. Next, Sabretooth replaced the empty cup with a mug of broth. It was warm and felt good on her throat. She drank it slowly while watching the feral mutant check the cuts on her feet and legs. He sniffed at each one before applying antibiotic and rebandaging it.

"Why do you do that?"

He never looked up from his work. "Do what?"

"Smell the wounds. Why are you sniffing my cuts? I know you enjoy the smell of blood but isn't this a bit ridiculous."

The killer surprised her yet again when, instead of retaliating, he answered in a quiet, almost embarrassed voice, "I'm checking for infection." He seemed vulnerable to her in that moment before his defenses slammed back into place and he continued in a harder voice. "Last thing I need is you getting even sicker 'cause you can't wait to put on shoes before running all over the woods. You think the runt's healing factor rubbed off on you or something?"

Betsy smiled at his growling and put the empty mug on the bedside table before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Her mind was much clearer when she next awoke and her body felt better. Sabretooth was holding her tightly once again but she did not fight the embrace. Instead she remained relaxed and comfortable as she contemplated the confusing situation further.

Sabretooth had brought her deep into the wilderness, that was evident from the cold and her inability to contact any other minds. Somehow, he had managed to confuse the telepaths still at the mansion since she had not felt Cerebro's familiar contact. Personally she could not figure out how he had done that. When Charles Xavier used Cerebro to augment his personal ability, he could easily contact people on the other side of the world.

Then there was the presence of the medications and bandages. He would have no need of them, not with his incredible healing ability. Their existence here as well as the items in the bathroom indicated that he had spent time and thought preparing for another's presence and that somebody seemed to be her since the perfume was so obviously selected for her and the other items seemed tailored for her.

So, he had planned her abduction very carefully, but for what purpose? If her arrival here had been different and it had been someone else other than Sabretooth, she would feel like a guest not a prisoner, which made no sense at all.

Betsy briefly tried to probe the feral mutant's mind but found it was as closed as always. Between the mind blocks installed by various government groups and the cat like quality of his thought processes, she was effectively barred from anything but his surface thoughts and those only indicated relaxation and contentment. Shifting her position experimentally, she was relieved to find his only reaction was to sleepily nuzzle her, not restrain her. Trying not to wake him, she exited the bed, pulling the fleece robe she found at the foot of the bed tightly around her. In the kitchen corner she found fully stocked cabinets and a full fridge. Like the bathroom, the appliances looked brand new and she smiled in amusement as she fixed herself some coffee. The selection of creamers ran from half&half to mocha. Like everything else, it seemed he had tried to provide whatever she might want without having a clue as to what that would be.

Holding the warm mug of coffee, she softly sipped as she surveyed the large room, her feet soundless on the fur rugs. There were several large bookcases along the wall and they seemed to be the only things in here that were not brand new. The books showed a lot of use and covered a wide spectrum of subjects and authors. So, the feared Sabretooth was not the mindless beast he seemed.

Pulling out a dog eared copy of one of her favorite authors, she telepathically checked to make sure he was still asleep. She almost dropped the book when she found that he was not sleeping as deeply as she had assumed. He was fully aware of her even though he was not completely awake and the awareness seemed to be tied to the contentment he still felt. Yet another layer of strangeness to this situation.

Her feet were beginning to hurt again so she curled up on the couch and lost herself in the story, unconsciously rubbing her aching feet. Immersed as she was in the book, it was awhile before she realized that Sabretooth had not only woken up, but was now sitting on the couch rubbing her feet for her. Looking up from her book, she found his eyes staring at her intently before he leaned forward to briefly kiss her. "Why are you doing this?"

His dark blue eyes continued to stare deeply into her violet ones. "I want to. You taste good."

Her voice betrayed irritation at his obtuseness. "No. Why did you kidnap me?"

"Told ya. I wanted to." His lips caressed hers again.

"Where are we?" He seemed relaxed and distracted, now was a good time to gather information.

"Don't know. Built this place long time ago and I find it by scent and stars. Don't really know what country it's in."

"You do not even know what country you are in?"

"Nope." His mouth had moved to nibble at her neck. "Woulda' been pretty stupid to bring you anywhere else. You woulda' just got into my mind and used it like a map to get away if I had any real idea where we are." His tongue traced her ear and she was finding it hard to concentrate but continued to allow the caresses. She was not ready for another fight yet.

"Why do you want me?" His hand lay on her thigh and she resisted the urge to lean her neck to the side. She had to concentrate on information gathering. This was her enemy, the enemy of all the X-Men, Warren's enemy.

"You're strong, tough, beautiful. You should be with someone other than that pussy Angel."

Betsy wondered why she felt more curiosity than anger at his comments and insults to Warren, her boyfriend, also known as Angel. "Who then? Someone like you?"

His hand squeezed her thigh, moving under the robe to caress the silk covered skin as his tongue traced her collar bone. "Yeah." His teeth nipped lightly at her shoulder. "Why the hell are you with that frail anyway?"

"Warren is not a woman."

"Ok, so he found some balls for awhile when he got his new metal wings to replace the feathers he lost but without them, the runt's pet frail could kick his ass, easy."

"Jubilee is not a frail." This defense came out harsher than the last. Betsy was quite fond of the young girl Wolverine had adopted, viewing her like a favorite niece.

"Whatever. Thing is 'Angel' is more of a frail than her. So, what do you want with that?"

"He knows how to treat a woman." Her temper and confusion were rising together and his constant caresses were not helping her to remain calm.

He was stroking her hair back from her face as he continued to lavish her throat with warm, wet attention. "He knows how to treat a frail 'cause he is a frail. He don't know how to treat a woman."

"And I suppose you do?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Better than him." He pulled back and stared deeply into her eyes. "If someone had hurt you like I did when I broke out of the mansion, I'd have killed the bastard, not try to capture him."

His stare was too intent for her to hold and she turned her gaze away. Her voice was soft and there was a catch in it as she responded. "He wanted to kill you."

"Maybe, but he sure as hell didn't try. He was obeying his precious professor like a good little frail. Tried to take me alive from the beginning."

It was too much for her to face and she found refuge from his words in anger. "You are a hypocrite. You say you would defend me, avenge me, better than Warren yet you tried to kill me only six months ago."

He held her accusing stare without flinching. "No, I didn't. If I had, you wouldn't be here. I would've cut in half, literally. I didn't want you dead. I wanted you out of the way, I wanted out of that place. Shit, I'd just been caged, taunted, and beaten on for months. Even the sainted runt would've been insane by then. I just wanted to get past you but you wouldn't go down without a fight." His smile was rueful and he looked down at his hand as it caressed her thigh through the gown. "You never do." Sabretooth smiled fondly at memories but his gaze was predatory when he looked back up at her. His hand cupped the back of her skull and he held her still as his mouth came down over hers ruthlessly, his tongue making it's way inside to plunder her taste.

For several moments, Betsy enjoyed the sheer animal aggression before remembering her loyalty to Warren. Bringing her teeth together, she bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood. He pulled back with a roar of pain and she extended her psychic knife, preparing for retaliation. It caught her off guard when he smiled at her as he wiped the blood off his lips. "That's my woman. I'd continue this with you, but I'm hungry."

The confusing man went into the kitchen and fixed himself several steaks while Betsy tried to concentrate on her book. However curiosity got the better of her and she resumed their conversation. "Why me?"

"Huh?"

"Why focus on me? I am a 'do-gooder frail' like the rest of the X-Men. Why me?"

He moved across the cabin with inhuman speed and roughly pulled her to her feet. One arm wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides while the other hand gripped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Don't you ever say that again! Don't call yourself a frail!"

She met his gaze unafraid and defiantly demanded, "Why not?"

"You're not a frail. You never were."

Her breath caught at the intensity in his face. "But, that is what you called me before."

He smiled, somewhat embarrassed. "I wanted you mad, I wanted you to react to me, anything but indifference. Do you remember the first time we met?"

"What?"

His hand no longer gripped her chin, instead his fingers traced her features and his eyes seemed to soften at his memories. "It was when I was part of the Marauders and we'd been told to kill the bunch of mutants living under New York. I came into the mansion lookin' for the ones that got away. I was gonna kill 'em, finish the job, really piss the runt off by doing it in his own home. But, he wasn't there. I ran into you. You were still in your original body and you looked like a proper English Lady. 'Course your hair was purple even then, but still looking prim and proper. I figured you for an easy mark. I mean it was real obvious you'd never had any combat training. I never expected you to fight back like you did: moving through the mansion, drawing me away from the wounded I'd come to kill, throwing a barbell at me." He was smiling fondly as he brushed her hair back from her face. "Hell, you threw everything but the kitchen sink at me. Even when I had you backed into a corner, you were still fightin' me. Defiant to the very last."

"What are you saying? You wanted me then?" Betsy's voice was soft, afraid to believe what he was telling her.

"No, at the time, I wanted you dead. You really pissed me off. But, ya impressed me, too. I was glad the runt interfered, hitting from the side and saving you. I knew even then you weren't a frail. You're a fighter, a real woman."

Scanning his face and thoughts, she was shocked to find he had left his mental defenses down and all she could find was sincerity. An ironic smile curved her lips. She had always known she was a fighter. Even before the whole mess that had gifted her with her present body, that of a fully trained female Asian assassin, she had known herself to be more than the quiet little lady everyone expected. Her twin brother, Brian, a true book worm, and her parents had always reminded her to act like a lady, mild and proper, to suppress any impulsiveness or desire for adventure. Only her older brother, Jamie, had ever indulged her wild streak. She used to sit on his lap steering his latest sports car while he worked the gas pedal, tearing up the country roads at break neck speeds. She had loved every minute of it, and hated every minute of being grounded when her parents found out. Even when she had become an adult and embarked on a career as a model, she had still acted the part of the genteel lady as expected. When she had joined the X-Men, they had doubted she would survive. The life of outlaw freedom fighter was much too rough for a fragile English rose such as her. When she had returned from one of the X-Men's more mystical misadventures in this new body, their view of her had finally changed. They saw her as a fighter but they thought her too vicious, untrustworthy, a tease. That had only cleared up when she had begun dating the proper gentleman, Warren, who was also a founding member of the team. They were the proper well-mannered, genteel couple and her wild side was once again suppressed.

It was truly ironic that her teammates, closest friends, saw only what they wanted to see but this man, her enemy, saw her the same way she had always seen herself. Her mind reeled at the realization and she could not think straight with him so close, staring at her so intently as he gently caressed her face and body. Well, he thought of her as a fighter. It would be a shame to disappoint him.

Her psychic knife emerged and a twist of her wrist embedded it in his chest. He howled in shock and pain. Bringing her foot down on his instep and breaking it, she was able to twist free of his grip. Leaping back into a defensive crouch, she smiled challengingly as he snarled at her, preparing to leap after her. "I feel the need for some me time. I have a bit to think on."

His snarl turned to a low growl then into a chuckle. "That's my woman." Standing, he strode out of the room, his foot already healed.

The reckless corner of her mind silently replied, "Possibly."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After taking a relaxing bath, Betsy sat on the bench, brushing her long hair and examining her life. Was she only with Warren to buy acceptance? She found him gentle, intellectual, accommodating, restrained, weak, and boring. He was thoughtful, sometimes, but had never spent a small fortune on shampoo just to make sure he had one she would like. Warren was classically handsome with blonde hair and a well-built body but was nowhere near the sheer size of Sabretooth. Besides, the idea of a man killing for her was seductive as was the inherent danger of being with said killer.

Well, she was not going anywhere until either she was found or Sabretooth took her back to civilization. The ninja training she had acquired with this body covered many things but not surviving and traversing miles of uncharted wilderness. A smile curved her lips. Jamie always said she liked to live dangerously.

Finishing with her hair and applying perfume to her pulse points, she emerged to find the cabin still empty. Wrapping the fleece robe tighter, Betsy opened the front door and looked out. Her breath caught at the sight of Sabretooth chopping wood. He was not wearing a shirt and the muscles of his back moved smoothly as he swung the axe. The cold air was forgotten as she watched him, his body exuding strength and control.

Suddenly, he stopped and sniffed the air. Turning with a snarl, he moved toward her, not breaking stride as he swept her up in his arms and carried her inside. "What're you trying to do? Catch another cold? Next time put on some damn boots!" His voice was filled with anger but his words betrayed his concern.

"What is your name? Your real name." Betsy smiled as she saw the confusion in his eyes. Well, it was about time the tables were turned.

"Victor Creed."

"Mine is Elizabeth Braddock but I prefer to be called Betsy."

"What're you playin' at?"

"Introductions. Since we are on a kidnap and fighting basis, we might as well be on a first name basis as well." Betsy could not restrain her laughter at his expression of confusion, suspicion, and disbelief combined. He was too tempting and she gave in, pressing her lips against his for the first time.

He responded with a low growl and aggressively deepened the kiss, their tongues entwining as her fingers traced over his chest until she found a hardened nipple. With a private smile, she rolled it between two fingers causing him to gasp in pleasure.

He gripped her tighter as he broke the kiss, his voice rough and dark. "One warning, Betsy, never tease me. Don't start 'less you plan to finish."

Raising a mocking eyebrow, she replied in teasing voice, "I think I have been insulted. 'Frails' tease. A woman promises." Her hands mapped his chest as she reached up and nipped at his ear before tracing it with her mouth.

A low growl shook his chest and the sound sent a thrill through her. They fell onto the bed together, his weight pinning her to the matress as his mouth plundered hers before moving to her neck. He nipped at the soft skin then laved it with his tongue before suckling hard, marking her. His weight felt good as it pressed her down into the furs and she ran her nails over his spine and into his thick blonde mane. Moving lower down her body, he ran his tongue along the neck of her gown as he undid her robe, pushing the thick fleece out of the way so he could palm her breasts, roughly massaging the firm flesh until she moaned with pleasure. Pushing on his shoulders, she rolled Victor onto his back and began to explore his hard muscled chest with her mouth, suckling at his hard nipples. His hands on her hips flexed in pleasure pulling her tightly against him and her hands traced his washboard stomach before undoing his jeans, slipping the zipper down so she could reach in and grip his large erection.

A cross between a growl and a moan escaped his throat as she began to stroke the pulsing flesh. His fingers squeezed tighter and she could feel his claws prick at her skin, the sensation of danger increasing her own arousal. Tangling a large hand in her hair, he gently pulled, urging her to look up at him as his mouth came down to cover hers once again. It felt like he was trying to devour her as his tongue delved inside and his lips pressed ardently against hers and she passionately returned it. Rolling her back underneath him, he broke the kiss and pulled back to kneel between her legs. Using his claws, he tore the gown, pulling it and the robe from her body. The smell of her arousal filled his senses and it was driving him mad. He had been very patient these last few days but now his mate was well and ready and all he wanted was to be inside her.

Staring into Victor's wild eyes as he literally ripped the clothes from their bodies made Betsy ache inside and her body wrapped around him in welcome as he plunged fully inside her. His breath came in pants and he burrowed his face into her hair, nipping at her neck as he moved deeply inside her, growling. Betsy moaned in pleasure at the feeling of him so large and deep, thrusting roughly. Her fingers dug into his back and shoulders as her legs wrapped around his hips taking him deeper. She bit at his neck as her nails left long scratches urging him to further lose control, causing him to thrust harder and faster as his claws dug into the bed on either side of her, ripping the furs and mattress as his hands clenched in ecstasy and his mouth nipped and sucked at her skin.

Her pleasure spiked sending her over the edge and she cried out his name as she climaxed, her fingers scoring his back deeply. Victor arched his back with a roar, finding his own release at the feel of her body gripping him tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He nuzzled at her neck, deeply breathing in the combined scent of their bodies and Betsy slowly stroked his body, enjoying the attention. She liked the feel of him still inside her as he licked and tasted the sweat at her temples and along her shoulders. She smiled as she listened to him purring. The big bad Sabretooth tamed by a sweet British miss. A tuft of stuffing floated across her vision. Ok, maybe tamed was too strong a word. Her voice was light as she asked, "So, now what am I going to wear and where are we going to sleep?"

He smiled down into her eyes. "I got more mattresses in the shed and you got more clothes in the closet. If you run out, I'll buy you more, whatever you want."

His answer surprised a laugh out of her. "You have spares? My, aren't we confident."

He rubbed his nose against hers as he responded, "Confidence brings victory. 'Sides, there's no way I'd let my woman want for anything."

"I am curious, how much of this cabin was in preparation for me?"

"Pretty much everything 'cept the building, bed, and books. I didn't think you'd want to eat raw meat or bathe in a cold river. So, I added a room, brought up more furniture and the kitchen and stocked it."

She traced his features. "Must have taken you months."

"I started after I got out of the mansion, when the government had a hold of me again. Took little side trips when they sent me on solo assassinations, finished up after I got free of the fucking collar they put on me."

Her hands froze and she stared up at him in sudden fury. "You only started this after you disemboweled me? You only wanted me after you almost killed me?" She tried to push him away but he grabbed her wrists, keeping her pinned underneath him.

"Hold it! Between our first meeting and the second, you and the X-Men disappeared, supposedly dead and I was still part of the Marauders. Then when I find out you're alive, you were under the mind control of Matsuo and I was already with Birdy and I went into the cage right after she died. Would you prefer it if I'd come after you while I was with her? I don't abandon mates like that!"

She stared up at him, not wanting to ask, but having to know, "What would you have done if you had not been with Birdy when you saw me again?"

"I'd have gutted Matsuo and taken you out of there with me."

Although she could not fully read his mind, his sincerity radiated strongly. "You've never left a woman?"

"Not if she's mine. Mystique left me, rejected me. Birdy died. I didn't leave them, they left me."

She stared at him for several minutes, processing what he had just said. Then she lifted her head and met his mouth in a slow deep kiss as she came to the realization that this was a man she would not have to share. Warren said he loved her but let little miss perfect, Jean Grey, call for anything and he was gone. The same was true with Logan and the rest of the X-Men. Jean was the favorite. Jean came first. Breaking the kiss, she asked another question, "Victor, be honest. What would you do if Jean made a pass at you?"

He stared down at her in confusion. "Jean? Is she that red head the runt's always panting over?"

"Yes."

Victor could hear the worry in her voice and but did not understand it. However, if she wanted the truth, he would give it to her. "I'd kill her. That frail's nothing. Don't know why the boys chase her."

Betsy stared up at him, hardly able to believe what she was hearing. "She's beautiful and friendly."

"She's a bitch in heat and weak. Look at her wrong and she's crying and whining for some idiot to save her."

"And if I called on you to save me?"

"Only way I wouldn't come is if I was dead."

Betsy easily slipped her wrists free of his loosened grip and twined her arms around his neck, stroking his skull. "Would that not make me weak as well?"

He leaned into her caresses even as he answered. "No. She cries to be saved all the time by any and everyone even when there are others that need help more that she does. She doesn't fight back 'less she knows she'll win. If she's not absolutely sure of an easy victory, she runs and cries. You fight back even when it's guaranteed you'll lose. 'Sides, you're mine and what kind of man would I be if you couldn't rely on me?"

"What about Mystique?"

"What about her?"

"What if she calls you for help?"

Turning his head he nipped and licked the inside of her wrist. "She better be able to pay. Last I heard, she belongs to Forge. Let him deal with her."

Telepathically double checking, Betsy again found nothing but sincerity. Their mouths met again in a deep but gentle kiss as her fingers combed though the hair on his chest. She felt him harden inside her once again and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, bucking her hips slightly to give them both pleasure. He purred against her mouth as he began to slowly stroke in and out while her finger tips traced his body and their mouths and hips moved slowly against each other.

The pressure built inside and Victor's mouth became rougher and more demanding until he bit at her lip. Realizing what he had done, he tried to pull back, breaking the kiss but Betsy tightened her fingers in his hair, keeping their mouths pressed together. His thrusts became harder and Betsy lowered her mental shields, welcoming the flood of his pleasure into her mind and sending her own pleasure back into his. The enhanced sensations brought them crashing to fulfillment and shivers of contentment ran up and down their bodies. Rolling them to their sides, Victor wrapped the blankets around them, holding her tightly as they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Betsy woke feeling warm and safe. Victor held her protectively even in sleep and she smiled, breathing in the musky scent of their bed. Her fingers stroked his chest as her mind woke up and began a debate of its own.

The logical, proper part pointed out that this was not their bed. It was his bed and she was a prisoner.

Her wild side argued that it indeed was their bed and she was not a prisoner.

Of course she was a prisoner. He had kidnapped her and forced her to stay here.

Well, of course he had. How else could he court her? He could not just walk up the X-Men's mansion and ask for a date. He and the X-Men had too much history.

Yes, he had tried to kill them all. He was a murderer.

So was Logan and even Warren had tried to kill the X-Men at one time. People could change.

Not this one and who says he wants to change?

Point taken, but was it so bad to enjoy being obsessed over for a little while?

The debate began to give her a headache and she decided she needed a nice soothing bath. Sitting up, she shivered as the cold air hit her causing her to look around for a robe until she remembered what had happened to it. Oh well, she pulled a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her as she stood.

"What are you doing?"

Betsy turned to find Victor's eyes slitted open, staring at her. "I am going to take a bath."

"In a blanket?"

She rolled her eyes at his teasing grin. "Well, it's cold in here and someone, we will not name names, destroyed my robe." He was chuckling as she drew the blanket around her in a very dignified matter and left the room.

Betsy had just leaned back in the tub when he walked in. Arching an eyebrow, she inquired sardonically, "Have you not heard of knocking? Were you raised in a barn?" A pained look came over his eyes and his scowl was out of proportion with her playful comment causing Betsy to hurry to undo any damage. "Victor, I am only kidding." Seeking a distraction, she noticed the material gripped in his hand. "Is that another robe for me? Please tell me you have not already put holes in it. At this rate, you will go broke keeping clothes on my back."

He responded with a leer, "I'd rather keep you on your back, clothes optional."

Her sparkling laughter caused him to smile and she held a hand out to him, "Victor, come join me." Since he had not bothered to dress, he immediately climbed into the large bathtub with her. Straddling his thighs, she held his face between her palms, forcing him to look at her. "Now, tell me why did my earlier joke upset you?"

His expression shuttered closed as his hands stoked her body, cupping and massaging her rounded hips. Betsy gasped in pleasure but was not deterred. "Victor, tell me." He shook off her hands and looked away. Her voice hardened as she demanded, "What am I?"

His face and voice were fierce as he pulled her tight against his chest. "Mine, my woman."

"You said that your women would want for nothing. I want an answer and if I am your woman then you should provide it for me."

His glare split into a smile as he cupped her firm ass. "Stubborn, ain't ya?"

"I though that was already established."

His mouth claimed hers for a hard, rough kiss and when they broke apart, he kept his eyes closed, leaning his forehead against hers. "I was raised in a cellar not a barn."

"What?" Betsy could not believe what she had just heard.

"A cellar," His voice was becoming rough with barely controlled anger.

"I heard you. I want to know the whole story."

He opened his eyes to glare at her. "It's in the damn files at the mansion."

She met his glare with one of her own. "We are not at the mansion so I can not read the 'damn files' unless you want us to take me on a field trip."

Victor growled in annoyance. "My father chained me in the fucking cellar after I was born."

"Why?"

"I came out with claws and fangs and they didn't know 'bout mutants back then. So, he figures I'm demon possessed and chains me up 'til he can get the devil out."

"Let me guess how, by beating it out?" Betsy's tone was low but hard.

"Yeah."

"Did he ever let you out?"

"Only when he needed more light so he could pull out my claws and teeth."

"Bloody bastard! Where was your mother during all this?"

"Helping." His grip became bruising as he fiercely growled, "Don't you dare pity me. I got 'em back."

"How?"

"When I got big enough, I broke loose of the chains, killed the fuckers, burnt the house, and left." He stared challengingly into her eyes expecting disgust or horror, anything but a fierce, satisfied smile.

"Good, I hope they suffered. How could someone do that to their own child, to any child?"

Victor felt something akin to awe. Even Birdy had been distressed that he had murdered his parents and she was a paid assassin. This woman viciously approved of what he had done. He buried his hands in her long purple hair, dragging her body against his and worshipping her with his hands and mouth. Betsy arched her back as her hands guided him to her full, aching breasts and he immediately licked and suckled at the proffered flesh. Reaching lower, he carefully parted her so he could rub at her clitoris.

Her fingers clenched almost painfully in his hair as she gasped in pleasure and, with a growl of her own, she pushed his hands away before impaling herself on his hard length. He moaned her name as his hands stroked over her flesh and he lapped at her hard, aroused nipples. Betsy set an intense pace as she moved her hips over him, reaching back to massage his hair covered sac making him incoherent with pleasure as he pressed open wet kisses across her skin. Their release shook them to the core and Betsy felt completely drained as she nestled her head into the crook of his neck. She lightly dozed as he stroked her back, purring contently.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The water was cold when she awoke and she snuggled closer to the warm body she was laying on, stroking the firm hair covered skin. He responded by bringing his hands up her body to caress her sides and fondle her breasts until she was fully awake with need, seeking his mouth with her own. Running her tongue carefully over his sharp canines, she stroked him inside as she stroked him without. There was a low growl as he tightened an arm around her waist and stood up, holding her tightly to him before lifting her over the edge of the tub. He set her on the bench and she almost whimpered from loss of contact as he pulled back to crouch between her legs. Leaning forward, Victor ran his tongue and lips over her stomach as his claws ran gently up and down the inside of her thighs, just enough contact to stimulate. He nuzzled lower and lower, breathing deeply, inhaling her scent and smiling in obvious enjoyment, before covering her lower lips with his own.

She tasted perfect and his tongue strained to plunge as deeply inside her as possible before retreating to massage and tease at her clitoris. Betsy's hands clenched at his broad shoulders and thick, long hair as he lapped at her like a kitten tasting cream for the first time. His large hands curved over her upper thighs, kneading the firm muscles as his thumbs kept her spread wide for his attentions. Betsy was writhing in pleasure as he traced the edges of her with his hot, wet tongue but she felt empty as well and wanted more. "Victor, your fingers, I want to feel you inside!"

His only answer was to push his tongue more deeply inside her, lips carefully covering his teeth, hands gripping her harder. Betsy was breathless with need as she panted, "No, your fingers, I want your fingers."

Moving his mouth up to playfully nip at her stomach, he rumbled, "You givin' me orders?"

She pulled at his hair in punishment before responding, fiercely, "Yes, now do it!"

Victor's return smile was predatory and dangerous. "Seems we need a lesson." Grabbing her hips, he roughly rolled her until her hands and stomach pressed down onto the bench then pushed into her deeply, almost violently. His mouth suckled and nipped at her neck and shoulders leaving behind marks announcing just who she belonged to. Bracing herself, Betsy pushed back toward him, demandingly. The empty feeling was replaced with him large and deep inside her, more than her body was demanding and forcing her to fulfillment. Betsy's back arched with a throaty moan as her body spasmed and shook, bringing Victor to climax, his head thrown back in a roar of pure dominance.

He held her tightly to him as their breathing returned to normal, their hands stroking and caressing, not sex, just touch. "Once she recovered, Betsy was gripped with a deep curiosity and so she tipped her head back so she could look up into Victor's face. "Why did you refuse to do as I asked? Why deny me your fingers?"

His look was incredulous. "You're kiddin'?" She shook her head, indigo eyes wide with confusion. "I can't believe you have to ask."

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, her voice became more demanding. "Victor, why?"

Slowly standing, he helped her up and turned her so she faced the mirror with him standing behind her. Gently, he pulled her hair up and back so she could clearly see her neck and shoulders. Her eyes widened at the sight of the shallow bites and passion marks. He waited until what she was seeing dawned on her before raising his hand so his claws were in front of her eyes. "If I do that with my teeth cause I'm carried away, do you really want these inside you? Remember the mattress."

The reality of what could have happened dawned on her. His claws were capable of rending steel like paper. Hell, she knew from personal experience how easy it was for him to rip a human in half. Those claws could easily kill her. Then again, so could his teeth. His fangs were as strong and sharp as his claws. Checking the mirror, she examined the marks on her neck and shoulders more closely. None of the bites were deep enough to draw blood. In fact, none of them were worse than any she had received from overly eager dates before. It spoke of a great deal of discipline and caring. Despite his apparent loss of control, he was still watching out for her safety. Wonderingly, she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You really do not wish to harm me, do you?"

"Hell no."

"You do not like the idea of your woman coming to any harm, do you?"

Victor's blue eyes became clouded with suspicion and unease. This conversation could go very badly for him. "No, I don't."

She smiled at his nervousness as she stepped back and drew her robe around her cold body. "Do you realize your mind is becoming more open to me the longer we are together?"

His unease grew but he did not retreat or try to raise his psychic defenses. What was his mate up to? Was she going to attack him now, knowing he would not hurt her back? Maybe use the new openness to take control of his mind and force him to take her home. Victor breathed deeply, trying to ascertain her mood by her scent. There was no fear or anger, just contentment tinged with a little smugness as she led him back to the main room.

He pulled on some sweats as she fixed a very simple microwaved breakfast and they ate in companionable silence. After the dishes were cleared, she took his hand and examined his claws before asking, "If some one were to cut your claws, just trim or file them, how long before they grow back?"

"Almost immediately." His eyes searched hers for answers but her expression gave away nothing as she moved to the couch to continue reading where she received another surprise: Victor liked to cuddle. It seemed strange of this large violent man, but he seemed to enjoy cuddling her as they sat on the couch reading. Of course, many people would not think the 'ice queen' liked to cuddle so the morning was a pleasant revelation for both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After lunch, while Victor went outside to chop more wood for the fireplace, Betsy used the large open space of the cabin to run through her katas, shaking the last of her illness. After finishing, she studied the cabin more thoroughly, going through the wardrobe he had purchased for her. Several pieces were just not her size or style but a most of it would fit well.

Finishing with her perusals, she mischievously decided to put the plan that had been forming in her head into action. Pulling on gloves, coat, and her oversized boots, She left the cabin and quickly walked to within a few feet of where Victor was working. She called his name and pounced as he turned toward her. Before he could ask anything, she was kneeling before him, her gloved hands freeing his hardening erection and taking him into her warm, wet mouth. Victor's hands moved restlessly through her hair as her lips moved over him. The difference between the cold air and her hot mouth was erotic and he groaned with the exquisite sensations. Her slim fingers massaged and pumped him as her mouth worshiped him.

Hands gripped her skull as Betsy felt his body tighten in release and she greedily drank every drop. His smile was soft and satisfied as he stared down at her, gently tracing her features. Catching his hand, she lightly pressed kisses to each finger. "Come inside."

"Are we going to continue this?"

Her eyes shown playfully. "You will have to come inside to see, hmm?"

Victor swung her into his arms and carried her inside, not noticing her boots falling off her feet. Reaching the large bed, he ripped at fabric until they were both nude, hungrily devouring each other. Betsy pushed him onto his back and her lips worshiped his skin and her tongue traced his washboard stomach as her hand gripped and pumped his urgent rod. Victor growled, flipping her onto her back and pinning her against the bed but Betsy pulled at his hair to get his attention. "Victor, do things my way this time and I will do things exactly your way at a different time."

His eyes were heavily dilated as he licked at her mouth. "Deal."

"Then roll back onto your back." Victor did as she bid, moaning when she resumed her previous activities and she brought him to fulfillment, swallowing his pleasure. He intently watched her as she leaned over the side of the bed and returned with four scarves and the instructions to tie her down, tightly. "Now, give me oral." Victor purred with pleasure as he happily complied, reveling in her taste and her smell. Her body tried to writhe in pleasure but the scarves held her still until she was felling hot, wet, and very empty. "Push a finger inside me."

His head shot up, staring up at her in shock, "Betsy, I told ya..."

"We have a deal, are you backing out of it?"

"No, but..."

"No arguments. You will just have to be very careful since I can not move."

His face clearly reflected his apprehension, "Betsy."

"I trust you, just be careful."

He slowly turned his attention back to her body and used one large hand to spread her wider. The smell of musk rising from her body enthralled him and he lapped at her until she was moaning with need. "Now. I want it now." Taking a deep breath, he moved to comply.

Slowly, very carefully, he pushed one large finger into her, his other hand on her lower stomach to keep her motionless. The feel of her, tight and wet, was amazing to him. Moving experimentally, he heard her breathing break and looked up quickly, sniffing for the tell-tale scent of blood. However, the only smells were arousal and a small bit of fear. Moving experimentally again, he felt her tighten around him. Betsy's eyes were closed as she moaned for more.

Carefully removing the intruding digit, he slowly reentered her with two, careful to avoid even the slightest scratch. Lowering his head, he blew across her engorged clit. Her hips attempted to lift, to bring him inside faster and receive more stimulation. Betsy's logical side knew it was a bad idea, guaranteed to cause her injury or even death but her body's need for fulfillment overrode any caution. Luckily his other hand immediately pressed down on her abdomen, his superior strength keeping her motionless and unharmed with the aid of the tight restraints. When his fingers were fully embedded inside her, he lowered his head and took her aching clit between his lips, suckling as her body shivered in reaction.

Betsy could feel her climax coming fast. The restraints made her feel helpless and his claws inside her were a very real danger but the large hand holding her motionless and the hot tongue driving her to ecstasy made her feel safe and wanted.

Her body tightened suddenly and her release overtook her in a shriek that was his name. Victor wanted to taste her release, feel her pleasure roll across his tongue but he did not dare move his fingers inside her. The slightest error at this point would be painful for her. Instead, he used his tongue and mouth to bring her pleasure until she collapsed in complete, sated, relaxation.

Victor withdrew his fingers as carefully as he inserted them and Betsy watched through half-closed lids as he sniffed at his fingers before licking the clean. "How do I taste?"

His eyes snapped open and he looked at her warily, waiting for derision but finding none. "Sweet, hot, perfect." He carefully removed the scarves relieved when he found no damage from her restraints. Her eyes were closed in sleep as he pulled her against him, holding her tightly as he inhaled the scent of sex and satisfaction that surrounded the bed. His finger traced one of several passion marks he had put on her shoulders, showing everyone that she was his. His woman. His perfect mate. Tough, gorgeous, smart, vicious, and willing to take risks to get what she wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

AN-formatting did not come across the first time I put this up so trying to fix the formatting on chapter 9 and 10 for better reading. sigh, lol Thanks to morning star for letting me know about the problem!

* * *

Chapter 9

Several days later, Betsy had fully regained her strength and the scratches on her arms and feet disappeared. The first marks on her neck had also faded but were replaced daily. Betsy had not repeated her inquiry about their location. In fact, she ignored the existence of the rest of the world, relaxing and reveling in Victor's undivided attention. It felt good to shed all her restraints and masks, unafraid of being corrected when she was not the 'proper lady' her brother and teammates wished her to be.

However, as the days passed, she began to wonder just how much longer the two of them had before the X-Men came busting in to 'rescue' her, bringing the real world with them. She was lying on his chest in post-coital bliss when her curiosity finally became too much. "How have you kept the others from finding me?"

His arm tightened around her as if the X-Men were already here, threatening to tear her away and she could feel the apprehension in his mind.

"Quiet, I am simply curious. How have you managed to fool Cerebro?"

"Three mercs."

"How informative, that certainly answers all my questions."

He chuckled at her sarcasm. "They're a telepath, shape shifter, and mass teleporter. I'm paying 'em to keep the X-pussies busy by imitating your psi-signature and appearance and teleporting all over the place."

Betsy laughed in appreciation. "Clever. It must be costing you a fortune."

His hands stroked her body as his lips found hers. "You're worth it."

The next morning, Betsy studied the dwindling supply of clothing in her closet. Victor was very hard on a wardrobe and the amount that fit her had not been very large to begin with. They were going to have to do something about that.

She was just finishing her workout when Victor returned from hunting. He whistled appreciatively as she turned around and she gazed at him in mock disapproval as he looked her over insolently. "Were you successful?"

"What kinda question is that? Would I come home to you empty handed?"

"Well, then what did you bring?"

"I caught a late fawn. Some fuckers got up here, shot the mamma, and winged the fawn. Bastards weren't even huntin', just drinking and shootin' wild."

"I hope you taught them the error of their ways."

"They had an accident."

"Pity." Betsy knew what he was leaving unsaid. They were dead.

"Uh, so, what do you wanna do with the fawn?"

Her eyes widened momentarily. "It still lives."

He scowled down at her. "I told ya, they only winged it but the little buck's not gonna do well without his momma, so you want wild veal or what?"

Betsy suppressed her laughter with difficulty. She knew his fierce expression was to hide his embarrassment at being caught bringing her a cute pet. "Well, if the wound is not serious, we could look after it. You said it was a male?"

"Yeah."

Pulling on her over sized boots, she really needed to do something about that, she followed him out into the cold air. The small animal was waiting on the porch, a rope tied around its chest in a harness and a pile of bark beside it. She approached it gently, sending comforting images until it let her pet its velvet muzzle. The fawn responded quickly and began to nuzzle at her hand. Betsy looked up in time to see a softness in the feral man's eyes before his fierce expression returned. "He will need a paddock and a shelter. Also, I need more clothes since what I have has been mysteriously destroyed and I want to get William some better food."

"William?"

"He needs a name. Now, I think the paddock and shelter should be first on the list so the poor buck does not become ill from the cold. Then, we will need to get to a town for supplies."

Victor threw his hands up in the air. "I just knew the little shit was gonna be trouble. Should've never let him follow me." Grabbing his axe, he strode into the forest to split logs for William's new home.

Betsy waited until he was out of sight before laughing. Followed him home? Ha! Her eyes had not missed the fact that the only tracks in the yard belonged to Victor.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

William ate the food Victor had gathered for him and fell asleep with his head in Betsy's lap as she watched Victor build a small paddock to be expanded later and a large shed for the little beast to grow into. He was shirtless and Betsy, for the first time in a long while, considered it a pity that the nearest town was far away. However, fun would have to wait until after she got more clothing and William was provided for. He was becoming very precious to her. The little buck depended on her to keep him safe and, besides, she was not going to let such a sweet gift from Victor be destroyed through negligence.

It was early afternoon when Victor finished and he smiled knowingly as he breathed in her musk. "Later, Victor, we have a little one to think of."

His eyes showed his disappointment but he simply replied, "Fine, you put the buck in the paddock while I rinse off and get dressed." However, he was muttering as he went inside of the cabin, "I knew it, nothin' but trouble, what the hell was I thinking bringin' him here?"

Betsy was ready to go when he reemerged from the cabin but ran into problems almost as soon as they started. Her oversized boots were repeatedly sucked off her feet by the deep snow. After the third time, she had to balance on one foot while looking for her lost boot, Victor quickly swung her up into his arms, much to her annoyance. "I can walk."

"Not in those boots. I'll get you some right ones and you can walk back."

Her pride was assuaged, Betsy wrapped her arms around his neck and rested through the long trek. After an unknown amount of time, they emerged along a remote road beside a Hummer. Victor quickly put her inside and started the engine for which Betsy was grateful. Her body was shivering with cold but soon grew warm as Victor let the engine idle to warm up and concentrated on warming her body with his own.

"If you continue this, we are going to ruin my last set of clothes and I do not intend to run around the woods nude."

"Too bad, I'd like to see that." However, he turned back to the wheel and drove for over an hour, finally reaching a small city and parking in front of a large mall.

Inside, they replaced her shoes and restocked her wardrobe and bath oils before Betsy pulled Victor into a lingerie shop. She had to give him credit; he had more self-control than she had thought. He managed to sit through the modeling of three scandalous teddies before he followed her into the dressing room with a growl. Betsy turned around to find herself pinned against the wall, his hands caressing her urgently until she moaned and reached down to undo his jeans. Bringing him to the easy access opening of the teddy, she wrapped her legs around his hips and he thrust into her with a low growl. Neither heard the polite knocking on the dressing room door as the cubicle shook from their passion and they cried out in fulfillment.

They softly nuzzled as their breathing slowed and calmed. "So, I take it you like this one?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

The store clerk did not look happy when they finally emerged. She muttered something about brothels and whores too softly for Betsy too hear but not for Victor. His enhanced hearing picked up exactly what she had said and his large hand lashed out, lifting the woman by the throat.

"Victor, no!"

His eyes were dark with fury as he looked down at her, his fingers tightening around the clerk's throat. "You didn't hear what she said. No one says that kind of shit about you."

"I do not care what she said, Victor. Please put her down. I do not wish to be exiled from the nearest lingerie shop."

Victor growled but loosened his grip slightly. "You're gonna owe me for this!"

Betsy reached up so her lips were next to his ear. "You give me her life and I will, as the children always said, rock your world."

Victor unceremoniously dropped the sales clerk, growling, "You better!"

Betsy quickly finished her shopping and then they stopped at a feed store. Inside, they stocked up on everything a growing buck would need. Betsy eyed large bales of hay and straw apprehensively. "Are you sure we can get everything up to the cabin?"

"I got the fridge and tub up there, didn't I? Have a little faith in me."

Victor parked the Hummer in the same spot as before. It was obvious that several trips would be required so Betsy picked up the bags with the most important items first while Victor shouldered a bale of hay and a bale of straw. The trip back was quiet but easy since they could follow their own trail back. Luckily it had not snowed while they were gone. Once they arrived, Victor immediately told Betsy to go inside and warm up.

"That is not necessary, I am fine."

"Yeah and I want ya to stay that way not traipsing up and down this mountain carrying your own weight in hay and straw and getting wet and cold."

She smiled, pleased at the concern in the statement. "I will go inside after I see to William. He is my pet and I shall care for him."

Victor threw his hands up in the air. "Fine, but don't you dare get sick on me again!"

Betsy refrained from smiling until he had left, grumbling to himself. Turning to the paddock, she lay down a thick layer of straw to keep the little buck warm and put out food for him. William tried his best to help his new mother and ended up getting both of them covered in snow. Laughing, Betsy brushed the snow off William then went inside the cabin to warm up herself and put things away.

By the time Victor arrived with the last load, Betsy had a roaring fire going and had several steaks out ready to cook. She put them on the indoor grill to cook while he quickly washed up and they enjoyed a relaxing dinner. Afterwards, she smiled mischievously and asked, "Ready to have your 'world rocked'?" At his growled assent, she gracefully approached him before suddenly jump kicking him, knocking him back onto the bed. Before he could recover from the surprise, she was straddling his stomach, pressing her lips against his and knocking his hands away when he tried to grab her. "Lean back against the head board."

Victor moved until he was reclining against the dark wood of the head board and she slowly undid the belt of her robe, sliding it off her shoulders. She was wearing nothing underneath and Victor reached for her again and, again, she knocked his hands away.

Holding his gaze, she slowly slid her hands up her body until she cupped her breasts. His eyes were glued to her chest as her fingers found her nipples and pinched then rolled them until they were hard. Slowly bringing her fingers to her lips, she sensually licked them then used the newly wet skin to massage her nipples further, letting her head fall back and groaning with arousal. Her hands returned to cupping her firm breasts and she squeezed them, bringing another moan of pleasure before she rolled her head forward to gaze into his eyes again.

His eyes were dark and hungry and he hissed as her hands trailed down her body to rub the erection straining against the zipper of his jeans. She smiled as she slowly freed him then leaned down and kissed the tip, lapping at the moisture already forming, before running her tongue over his length, base to tip and back until his hands ripped at the mattress beneath him. Repositioning, she leaned forward until his cock was caught between her breasts and he thrust up between the firm globes. Pressing her head to his stomach, she licked at the head of his cock each time it emerged. He groaned at the sensation and moved faster, finding release as white fluid pooled on his stomach.

He tried to grab her and bring her up for a kiss but she slapped his hands away once again before licking his stomach clean. His hands were now deeply embedded in the bed as she reclined between his outstretched legs, her feet on either side of his hips. He had an unimpeded view as she again stroked her nipples to aching attention before sliding her fingers down between her lower lips. Spreading herself wide, she dipped her fingers inside before moving back up to pinch at her engorged clit. Victor's breath was coming in growling pants as she stroked herself to fulfillment and he grew hard once again. A soft sound, almost a whimper, issued from his throat though neither would admit it as he reached for her once more and she allowed him to lift her and guide her over his renewed erection. Their bodies were too tautly strung to last long and the quickly spasmed in ecstasy clinging to each other as they collapsed in a boneless heap.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

During the next week, William became more and more attached to his surrogate family. He followed Betsy whenever she was in the yard, bellowing to wake the dead if she did not play with him daily. He accompanied her on her daily runs, building their stamina together. His relationship with Victor, however was different. The little animal had been shy of the obvious predator but came to accept the large man since his scent was always on Betsy. Once William accepted him as part of the family, the two began to playfully wrestle. The animal learned to charge, kick, and bite, receiving praise and sweet grain when he managed to actually bruise his surrogate father. Victor defended his behavior by pointing out that the elk needed to know how to fight. They were in the woods not a petting zoo.

Betsy never disputed his reasoning but instead joined the games. All three benefited from the practice, honing reflexes and awareness, while bonding closer.

Eventually, though, Betsy approached Victor with a new request. "Teach me how to get to the town and back."

Uneasiness flared in his mind. "Why?"

"I am not willing to give up my independence and become some child needing to rely on you for everything. I want to be able to go shopping or out for dinner when I choose. Or is it that you do not trust me?"

Victor wrapped her in a tight embrace and growled, "Don't want ya to leave. You're mine!"

"Then trust me, teach me."

Victor sighed into her hair. She was right, damn it. Betsy was a woman, not some useless frail. If he tried to take away her independence, he would destroy the very thing he desired. He had no choice. He would have to trust, difficult as that was for him. "I can't teach ya my way. You don't have the nose but if you can mark the path, I'll lead you to the Hummer. But the marking's will have to be subtle, I don't want everyone and their brother up here."

The next day, they began their trek with William tagging along. Victor led the way, going slowly so Betsy could mark the trail in a way she could follow. He was glad to the see the signs were as subtle as he could hope for and she answered the unspoken question. "Years of cross country skiing and living in the Australian outback had to teach me something." When they reached the road, she had him rearrange some logs so she would be able to know where to park. That done, Betsy led the way back, making sure she could find the way while Victor followed carrying a worn out William.

The following day, Betsy went to the town for some relaxation while Victor was out hunting, restocking the smoke house. The sight of a payphone reminded her that her friends had no idea that she was safe and must be worried about her. Picking up the phone, she dialed the mansion. Unsurprisingly, it was Professor Xavier who answered. "Hello, Xavier Institute. Professor Xavier speaking."

"Hello, Charles."

"Elizabeth!" Betsy winced at the obvious worry and relief in his tone. "Where are you? What happened?" She could hear him hit the call button, summoning the X-Men for an immediate rescue mission.

"Charles, please calm down, I am fine. I am calling to let you know that I have decided to take a leave of absence...for some me time."

His voice was had with anger. "We know Sabretooth kidnapped you, so whoever is forcing you to say this can drop the charade. We are coming."

"No one is forcing me to say anything. I have already dealt with Sabretooth and am taking some time to relax. I am calling to reassure you and apprise you of my decision."

"You dealt with Sabretooth? By yourself?"

Betsy sighed in frustration. "Yes."

"Elizabeth, we have been very worried about you. Can't you relax and take this 'me time' here at home?"

"Ha. How can anyone have private time in a mansion overrun with telepaths, empaths, and mutants with enhanced senses?"

"We need you to come back home immediately."

"Why?" Several types of disasters flashed through her mind and she could not keep the worry and fear out of her voice. "What happened? Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, but our teams have been distracted looking for you. Besides, a telepath is a handy thing to have on missions. Jean wishes to visit her parents for several weeks so we will be needing one who can go out into the field with the teams."

Oh, yes, now she understood his concern for her presence, Jean wanted yet another vacation and Betsy was inconveniencing the redhead. Let us not mention that it had been over a year since she had seen her own family.

Unaware of Betsy's line of thinking, the professor continued, "You can have privacy while you are here, I assure you, but you must return now. We must know you are alright."

"Charles, I have already stated that I am fine and that should be reassurance enough. I will call again later to keep you posted and I will return when I wish. Goodbye." She quickly ended the conversation and finished her shopping before stopping to have her hair and nails done. It was early evening when she finally returned to the cabin. Victor was sitting against the paddock fence, reading with William sleeping beside him, his head resting on Victor's thigh.

He looked up as she approached, "'Bout time you got back. Willie's been throwin' a fit."

"I can see that."

He shrugged in embarrassment. "Only way to shut the boy up."

Betsy nodded disbelievingly. Before she could reply, though, William woke up and demanded her attention. Victor, however, also demanded her attention so she found herself kissing the blonde man. William refused to wait for long and ended up pushing himself between the two. Victor growled at the interloper but Betsy only laughed. "He takes after you. Besides, I am sure he wants his present."

"You bought a walkin' steak a present?"

"Yes, and I also bought one for you." Kneeling down, Betsy held out several sugar cubes for William and played with him for several minutes before putting him back into the paddock. Later, inside, Victor laughed at the chew toy she presented him with. The good mood lasted throughout the evening and their love making reflected it, slow and tender.

Betsy smiled to herself as she lay wrapped up in the large man's arms and several blankets. No one would believe Sabretooth capable of such gentleness. Up until a few weeks ago, she would not have believed it. Now, though, she knew that the same hands that could rip out a man's heart could also carry a fawn safely through the forest. Sex between them ran the spectrum from fast and brutal to slow and gentle and she loved it. She loved the attention and the protectiveness mixed with respect. She liked this. Snuggling deeper into the warm embrace, she fell into a contented sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning, Victor managed to spring another surprise on his mate. She came in from her daily run with William to find him sitting at a laptop computer hooked up to a satellite modem.

Her hands were on her hips as she demanded, "And just where have you been hiding that?"

His smile was smug as he turned toward her. "Rafters."

She moved to stand in front of him in mock outrage. "You have had that here this whole time and let me think we completely incommunicado?"

Victor was still looking smug as he gripped her hips and drew her closer. "'Course I did. It woulda been real stupid to let you know about it before you became mine and, afterwards, I had more important matters on my mind."

"Like?"

"Like gettin' inside you every chance I could. But, a man's gotta keep his woman and her good-fer-nuthin' buck happy and cared for, so I thought I'd check on work."

Betsy mentally bristled in anticipation of being told to stay home like a good girl, so his next comment completely startled her. "So, ya ready for a road trip?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're comin' with me. I ain't sleepin' by myself now when I can have you there. 'Sides, I think you'll like this job. Friends of Humanity leader pissed off the wrong people. His little group killed an exec's baby girl 'cause her skin was orange. Exec wants blood for blood."

Betsy sat on is lap, wrapping her arms around him. "Sounds fun. How long will we be gone?"

"Couple of nights."

"We will have to take William, he is not old enough to be left home alone."

"I knew the little shit was gonna be trouble."

She smiled as she tilted her head, giving him better access to her neck. "Yes, but he and I are worth it. Besides, it will allow you to intimidate the hotel clerks into letting him stay."

"Ah, always thinkin' about me." Wrapping his hand in her hair, he roughly pulled her mouth down to his. She met his ferocity with her own and they were panting heavily when they broke for air. "Damn you taste good. Wish we could continue this but we got a job to do. Hurry and clean up while I get the kid ready to go."

William was exhausted by the time they reached the Hummer and was more than ready to curl up and sleep on the bed of straw in the back. Betsy and Victor made the time pass by discussing favorite authors, weapons, and fighting techniques as they sped down the highways. They arrived at their destination the next day and, as Betsy had prophesied, it took a large tip and a violent threat to make the manager see things their way and let William in. Victor's smile was smugly dominant as they rode in the elevator with a trembling bellhop stinking of terror.

A trip to the local back alleys and other shops provided Betsy with replacements for her usual weapons and costumes. Two hours after dark they were ready and on a mission.

The two had no problem breaking into the FOH safe house after cutting off any lines of communication. Victor cut through the door locks with one claw and then surprised the six men guarding the ground floor. Two of them had their throats ripped out before they could even stand and Victor grabbed a third, reaching through his sternum and pulling out his heart while Betsy neatly slit the throat of the fourth with her katana. A well placed spin kick broke another's neck and a strong psionic blast melted the mind of the last one. There was one stairway leading up higher into the six story building. Victor grinned viciously at her, blood dripping from his hands. "You take the second and fourth, I'll take the third and fifth and we'll race to see who gets the sixth floor."

"Do try not to keep me waiting once I finish the sixth floor."

He laughed. "We'll see who's waiting for who."

They raced up the stairs, separating on the first landing. Victor made short work of his floors. Their guns did not bother him since his wounds healed almost as soon as they formed and the prey holding the useless weapons died by his claws and teeth. Betsy took care of the guns in a different way. Her psionics allowed her to control the FOH member's minds. She forced them to shoot each other and smiled at the expressions of horror and betrayal on their faces as they died by each other's hands. She thought it was all rather ironic. After all, bigoted hatred was self destructive and she was just making that a reality.

They arrived on the sixth floor at the same time, Betsy looking cold and deadly only a few drops of red marring her ice like beauty. Victor, on the other hand, was drenched in the life blood of his victims and Betsy thought this too was appropriate: the Friends of Humanity slaughtered like the animals they were. She could sense the intense emotions rolling off of him, the thrill of the hunt, the joy of bloody victory, the heat of lust as he looked at her, but there were still a few tasks to be finished.

She moved to kick in the door but he pushed her behind him before breaking it open himself. A hail of gunfire emerged and, though she knew she could have dodged the onslaught, she loved the protectiveness that had caused him to take the damage for her. Victor let out of roar of pain and rage, charging in when the prey paused to reload. Without their guns, these put up a more pitiful defense than those below and the two killers carved through them with laughable ease.

Betsy was smiling fiercely as she wiped the blood from her katana's blade and resheathed it. Victor was looking just as fierce as he pushed her against the wall, his mouth devouring her and his aroused body pressing her against the hard surface behind her. She bit at his lip, high on the adrenaline of the fight, the thrill of victory, and the animalistic lust pouring off his body. "Want ya! Want ya now!" His mouth bit and sucked at her neck and Betsy leaned her head back against the wall in pleasure.

"Not with the blood on you. Get us home fast."

"Now!"

His voice was harsh with need and Betsy wanted nothing more than to feel him deep inside her but she was not one to risk her life foolishly. "Victor, the blood. What if one of these vermin has AIDS or some other disease? Your system can handle it, mine can not. I want you but not until you wash off their blood."

Victor stilled and plunged his fists deeply into the wall on either side of her but Betsy did not flinch. He took a deep breath and his voice was still rough and overly harsh. "C'mon." Turning, he led them back to the hotel the way they had come, over the rooftops, and they arrived quickly at the fire escape outside their hotel, climbing back into the room through the window.

Victor laughed at the sight that greeted them as Betsy gasped in outrage. While they were gone, William had managed to remove her clothes from the closet and was sleeping on them. Betsy turned on the smiling man beside her. "You just know he put holes in those clothes. Between the two of you, I am never going to have anything to wear."

Victor grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the bathroom, turning on the shower. "Sounds good to me." He pulled off his costume and kicked it to corner of the stall, letting the water run over him and wash away the red before pulling her against him, under the warm spray. "Blood's off. Now." His claws flashed as he cut through her new costume and Betsy was thankful she had thought to buy several while she had the chance. That was her last thought as his mouth came down over hers with a growl and his hands gripped her body urgently. The euphoria of the night had not worn off and Betsy needed very little to fan the arousal she had felt on the mission into a roaring flame.

Gripping his shoulders for balance, she wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing herself over his throbbing erection. Victor needed no more encouragement and braced her against the wall before thrusting fully inside her. Betsy cried out in pleasure and she tensed her inner muscles, clenching at him tighter and making him howl before nipping at her neck, his teeth leaving small wounds in their passing. Fulfillment crashed over them and the tile reverberated from their cries as he found release deep in her body, his fingers pressing into her hips, leaving light bruises behind.

Her mouth blindly moved over his neck and jaw, seeking his mouth. Finding it, she suckled on the lower lip before her tongue lazily entered, stroking and wrestling his. Her legs were tightly locked around his waist and she could feel him hardening inside her again. Pulling back, she smiled up at him. "I have to say it, thank God for healing factors."

He chuckled briefly before covering her mouth with his again and beginning to move against and inside her. The hotel ran out of hot water before the two of them ran out of passion and it was an exhausted but pleased pair that spooned in the large bed that night.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Betsy woke up between two warm bodies. William, not content with just her scent, had managed to climb onto the bed with her and was curled up against her side. Smiling, she got up and helped the little one off the bed before feeding him and getting dressed. She did not worry about waking Victor since she knew from experience his constant awareness of his environment in general and her in particular made him wake up at the same time as her. However, the man loved to lounge like his namesake and he would remain in bed while she went through her morning rituals. Leaning over, she kissed him lightly and let him know she was going shopping. He grunted in response, not opening his eyes.

Deciding to take advantage of being in a big city, Betsy hit the upscale stores first before stopping at a small café to enjoy some cappuccino. As she sat at the table sipping the hot drink, her gaze fell on a payphone and it occurred to her that now would be a good time to check in with the mansion again. After all, if she continued to call from one location, it would be very easy for them trace the calls, narrowing their search area each time until they found her and she was not ready to be found, yet. Admittedly, it was a strange desire: to remain hidden from friends with a foe but that was how it was. Besides, she felt more comfortable, more herself, even happier than she was with her friends and she did not want to give that up, not until she fully understood it.

Finishing the soothing drink, she walked over and dialed the mansion. Warren's voice came onto the line before the first ring was complete and Betsy felt guilty all over again.

"Betsy?"

"Yes, Warren."

"Where are you?" His voice was harsh and demanding, not a lover's voice but more like a parent's.

Annoyance overcame guilt. "As I told Charles, I am on vacation."

"I know what you told him, now tell me exactly where you are so I can come get you."

Betsy bristled further at this lack of concern for her wishes. "At this very moment, I am at a phone booth holding the receiver in my hand and standing on tile."

"Don't get sarcastic with me," Warren chastised her. "I've been worried."

"I am truly sorry to have worried you. I should have called immediately after I was no longer a prisoner. However, that does not change the fact that I am on vacation and there is no further need to worry. As I said before, I will return when I feel ready."

"And how long is that going to be?"

"I am not sure at this time."

She heard his weak imitation of a growl over the phone, well weak compared to Victor. "Betsy, get back here, now. We'll talk about whatever it is that's got you so wound up when you're back here where I can keep an eye on you."

"Warren, you have not been listening. I want 'me time' not group therapy."

"I want you here!" The words were so like Victor's when she had demanded the freedom to come and go as she pleased. Her resolve wavered, until Warren spoke again. "You will stop throwing this temper tantrum of yours and you will tell me where you are so I can come get you!"

"What am I? Some child who must request permission to do what I want?"

"You're acting like one! Come home and I'll take care of you."

Betsy intentionally kept her tone off hand, as if the question was not a test. "Why? Why will you take care of me?"

"Because that's what men do."

"So, you will take care of everything for me, just like a woman needs?"

"Of course! Now, come home. Do you have any idea how worried we've been. Jean has not been sleeping well. She needs a break."

"So do I. I will return when I return. Goodbye, Warren." Betsy hung up before he could reply.

Betsy was still angry an hour later when she returned to the hotel room. Victor looked up from where he sat on the floor reading, William's head in his lap. He breathed deeply and raised an eyebrow. "Who pissed you off? I'll kill 'em!"

Her anger transferred targets. "Is that what you think I want? You to go around killing everyone who annoys me?"

"No, that's what I want to do. I don't like when you're pissed or hurt, makes me want to take care of whatever did it."

"I do not need you to deal with everything for me. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

He gently moved the sleeping buck's head off his lap and stood up. "I know that. You took care o' yourself 'gainst me, 'gainst Matsuo, and a lot of others. Doesn't change that I still want to know who pissed you off."

Betsy relaxed and stared at him thoughtfully, processing what he had just revealed. "If I wanted to leave for awhile, just be by myself, what would you do?"

"I'd wanna know where you were and when you'd be back." He stared down at her, wondering at the change in subject.

"What if I tell you I am going to London for three days."

"I'd wait three days and come after you if you weren't back. What the hell is this about?"

Betsy ignored his question. "What if I did not tell you where I was and refused to say when I would be back but called you once in awhile to let you know I was fine?"

"I'd put a trace on the call and keep you talking long enough to find where the hell you were. Forward my number to my cell and be on the next plane there so I could watch over ya until you're ready to come home."

Anger flared in her eyes again and Victor was getting exasperated at the confusing conversation. "So, you would not trust me to look after myself? You would stalk me?"

His voice was raised when he answered. "It's got nothin' to do with trust. You're my woman. I'd die for you, kill for you, anything to protect you but to do that I gotta know where you were."

"Why not just order me to come back or to stay, if you would worry so much?"

"You'd never obey a command like that. I know that and I wouldn't want it any other way."

Betsy processed his words further and stared up at him with softening eyes. "So, you would watch over me because you needed to not because you thought I needed you."

He growled at her. "You gonna tell me who pissed you off 'r not?"

Betsy smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. "It does not matter, you already took care of it." Victor stared down at her confusion but she would not explain further.

A wet nose turned their attention from the discussion. William had hid in the closet when his parents raised their voices, unsure of what was going on. Now that it was quiet again, he wanted his mother's attention. Victor complained good-naturedly before moving her hair to the side and running his tongue up the back of her neck and telling her he was going to take a bath. He had barely settled in the water when his mate joined him, straddling his body and taking him inside her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The following months passed quickly and William grew into a large adult elk. His sharp antlers made the family training sessions more dangerous, challenging, and fun for all involved. However, they also prevented him from accompanying his surrogate parents when they left on jobs. Of course, this meant he got extra attention when they were home.

Betsy took over selecting the missions after the first one, finding targets that deserved to be hit. There was a lot of mercenary work that served a good cause as well as filling their bank accounts. She felt that the missions were much the same as the X-Men only Victor and she took care of them in a more final way. There were times, however, when acceptable jobs were scarce and Betsy would find other targets: FOH headquarters, the Watch Dogs, and other terrorist or criminal organizations. Together, they would thin the bigots' ranks and rip off anything of value they could find.

Victor did not mind his mate's power over the choice of jobs. He had never cared about who the prey was as long as he could hunt. It was inborn need, part of his mutation and undeniable. Murder for money had just been a way to make money doing what he needed, loved. She understood this and made sure they hunted at least twice a month. It was perfect, his mate at his side, money in his accounts, and blood on his hands.

During the spring, they took several weeks off to accompany William even deeper into the woods. It was rutting season and they looked on with pride as William dominated the competition for the females. William was used to fighting creatures who were stronger, more agile, and more dangerous than his current opponents and it was a proud but tired buck who traveled back home with his parents.

His greatest moment of pride, however, came several nights after their return. Betsy and Victor had been sleeping peacefully when they had woken to the sounds of battle outside the cabin. They rushed out, fearing for William's safety. What they found was William trumpeting victoriously over the carcass of a very large bear. He had, of course, received praise from his proud parents. Victor had the claws strung on a collar for William and the fur tanned and sewn into a coat for Betsy.

Betsy had kept her promise to call the X-Men, visiting pay phones all over the world when on jobs and the pay phone at the nearest town when at home.

It was between jobs while she was having her nails and hair done that familiar psi-signatures popped up on her awareness, moving closer.

Lovely, the X-Men had arrived. At least they were approaching her in town instead of at the cabin, endangering William and angering Victor. Betsy remained sitting, even after the door had burst open and people ran in fear out the back of the shop trying to escape from the very dangerous looking people. Warren stalked toward her, body taut with tension, eyes dark with anger, and hand reaching for her. Betsy read his intention to pull her out of the chair clearly and decided not to give him the chance. Victor would kill in retaliation if she came home with bruises.

Moving to put the chair between herself and Warren, she gave the X-Men a polite smile. "How nice to see you. Let me just finish here and we will go out to dinner to catch up."

"Enough is enough, Betsy. You're coming home now!"

"Do I get a say in this?"

"No, we've put up with your pouting or temper tantrum or whatever this is long enough. It's time to go back where you belong." He reached for her again but she side stepped out of the way.

Professor Xavier spoke in his most placating tone. "Elizabeth, it really is time to come home."

Her voice was icy with displeasure. "Charles, I am not one of your students. I would appreciate it if you did not use that chastising professor tone with me." He seemed taken aback by her words. "As you can see, I am fine. There was no reason to come. As for going home," She made a decision, "I AM home. Now, I would enjoy having dinner with all of you but I am not leaving with you."

Wolverine was the first to recover from her statements. "I don't know what they did to ya, but we'll get it fixed." His fist was lightening fast and moving before he finished speaking. He caught her on the jaw and she crumbled in unconsciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

She woke up in the X-mansion's infirmary, cursing herself. She had expected the argument but she had not believed they would bring her back by force. Checking her psi shields quickly, she was relieved to find them intact. Jean and Charles had not penetrated her mind. She sighed in relief and turned her head at the sound of the door opening.

Warren walked in and sat on the side of the bed, taking her hand in his. "How are you doing?"

"My head hurts."

He gently patted her hand. "That's to be expected. Logan's fist is pretty hard." He smiled kindly. "You'll have to stay in here while the Professor and Jean fix you up."

Betsy glared at the man. "Define 'fixing me up' and, while you are at it, can I have some aspirin for this headache?"

"Oh, sure." He walked over to the medicine cabinet and brought back a bottle of extra strength.

Good. She was obviously going to need as much extra strength as possible before this was over. "May I have a glass of water to help me swallow the pills?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." He grinned at her sheepishly. She rolled her eyes in response. Returning with the water, he sat on her bed again. "You're in a bad mood."

Betsy swallowed the medicine, curling her lip in distaste at the tap water. It was stale and had a strong chemical taint compared to the spring water she had become used to at the cabin. "Pain and kidnapping put most people in a bad mood."

Warren rubbed her knuckles lightly. "We didn't kidnap you. You just think that because Sabretooth kidnapped you." Betsy raised an eyebrow in silent question. He smiled at her reassuringly. "We know it was him. Logan smelled him in your room after you were kidnapped and all over you this morning. My poor baby, you must have gone through hell. Tell me what he did so we can figure out how to fix it. Don't worry, I won't leave you."

"Warren, why did you not kill him when he escaped the mansion?"

He seemed startled at the question but recovered quickly. "I really did want to, but the Professor said not to. He wanted to catch him so the animal could go to prison."

Victor's words from so long ago came back to her. 'If anyone did what I did to ya, I'd have killed them.'

Jean chose that moment to walk into the room and Warren stood up immediately to greet her.

Jean returned his smile affectionately. "Hi, how is the patient doing?"

Betsy bristled. "The patient is obviously awake and is doing fine except for a headache."

"She's a little cranky," Warren apologized for Betsy.

Jean stepped forward and gave him a comforting hug. "It's probably a side effect of the mind control and brain washing."

Betsy held the opinion that it had more to do with being treated as if she were a child or just invisible.

Jean sat on the bed and reached out to place her fingers on Betsy's temples to make psionic contact easier but Betsy slapped her hands away. "Do not!"

"C'mon, Betsy, don't be difficult. It's for your own good."

"I am not mind controlled."

"Then why didn't you come home when I told you to." Warren's tone was long suffering.

"Because you ordered me to. I am not a child or pet to obediently follow your every command."

Warren sighed. "You were always too stubborn." It was definitely not a compliment.

"Not for some men." They stared daggers at each other and Betsy found it distasteful that she had ever been involved with this man.

When Victor had kidnapped her, he had pain killers ready for her. Warren had had to be reminded. Victor had expected her to be angry over being kidnapped and had tolerated it amazingly well, had even been pleased. Warren denied that she had any reason to be upset. Victor had never expected her to obey his every word and he did not obey hers. Warren was angry at her for not coming when called. Victor's primary devotion was to her. Warren's was to the Professor, Jean, his oldest friends, the team, and her in that order. Why had she ever been with the arrogant winged mutant?

Logan, Scott, and the Professor chose that moment to enter.

"Jean, how's Betsy doing, have you managed to undo the damage?" Scott's question increased her anger.

Jean, however, answered calmly. "She is still very antagonistic and uncooperative. She is resisting any help. I haven't gotten a chance yet to get through her shields."

Betsy sat up and took the Lotus position, entering deep meditation. If they were going to act as if she was not there, then she would not be there. She took a few moments to reinforce her psychic defenses then worked on regaining a sense of peace. It would be needed if she was to get through the next few days without seriously injuring anyone. It did not take long before she felt the probing of her defenses, she retaliated fiercely, throwing the other two telepaths back into their minds. They tried again and again she repelled them, smiling at their foolishness. Neither had ever made it past her defenses before and they certainly could not do it at the moment when her mind was focused and centered.

Eventually, she felt their minds retreat to lick their wounds and she turned her mind to more important things. She knew Victor was coming. He was not known for giving up anything easily. Betsy was his mate, he would kill for her or die for her, which meant he would be coming for her. It would not take him long to know where she was. He would go into the town tonight when she had not come home and his enhanced senses would pick up the X-Men's scents quickly. Once he knew that, he would know she was at the X-mansion. So, it would be easier for him to find her if she remained where she was until he arrived.

Besides, it was past time to have this out with the X-Men. If this was not settled now, they would hound her for the rest of her days and she did not want that. Yes, she would explain how it was going to be, but not yet. She had something she had to tell Victor first.

Betsy felt relaxed and centered when her eyes opened once again. Rising from bed, she stretched her body, checking for any aches before looking at the time. It was after midnight. She was already tired of the infirmary and stepped out the door to come face to face with Logan.

"Where do you think you're goin'?"

"I am going to the kitchen for some dinner and then I am going to my room."

"Hank and Jean said you should stay here."

"I am not injured, why should I remain in the infirmary instead of being comfortable in my room?"

His eyes were soft with pity. "You ain't sick in body, darlin', you're sick in the head."

"No, Logan, I am perfectly fine. However, they can try to 'fix' me just as well in my room as in the infirmary. I refuse to be treated like an invalid or a prisoner when I have done nothing wrong. You would do the same."

They stared at each other for several more minutes before he nodded understanding. He could not stand to be cooped up in the infirmary either. However, he did follow her to the kitchen and then to her room to make sure she had not been lying about her destination. She sighed in exasperation when she could sense his psi signature outside the door.

Lying down, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep but found it useless. The bed was too cold, too big, too...empty. Giving up on sleep, she snuck out the window, checking to make sure Logan had finally gone to bed, and roamed the grounds until morning. Some deep meditation, a light nap, and a lot of coffee later and she was ready to see the Professor when he summoned her to his office.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Betsy took deep breaths as she approached the room, striving to maintain her inner calm. Hostility would not help convince them that she was acting of her own free will but it was difficult putting the 'proper lady' mask back on. It did not fit so well anymore. Knocking on the door, she heard the Professor invite her in and she entered his office to find herself outnumbered. Waiting for her were Charles, Warren, Scott, Logan, and, of course, Jean.

"Elizabeth, thank you for coming. Please have a seat."

Betsy smiled politely as she replied, "Thank you for asking." Sitting in the indicated chair, she kept her attention focused on the older man.

"We wish to talk with you about your captivity in an effort to help you through this. We have discussed it and find it odd that, although Sabretooth's scent was on you and you have several marks on your body, you were walking around the town apparently free. The physical exam and x-rays show no restraining device. So, please, tell us what was he using to hold you there."

Betsy strove to hold her polite smile. "There are no restraints. I am free to come and go as I please." They looked at her in confusion which caused her to allow a little bit of amusement into her smile. "I do not wish to discuss what happened at this point. However, I will state, again, that I did not return out of my own choice and because I do not like being commanded. I was not being prevented from returning by Victor."

Logan snarled at the blonde's name. "Victor, huh? When'd you two get all chummy?"

Betsy raised an eyebrow at him. "That, Logan, is none of your affair and I dislike being interrogated just as much as I dislike being ordered around."

Charles hastily interrupted, his voice at its most placating. "Elizabeth, we are simply trying to understand."

"No," Betsy interrupted, "You are trying to make me substantiate your assumptions."

"Bets, I could smell that animal all over ya. I don't know what he did but he'll pay."

"Logan, Victor did not harm me and even if he did, it is not your place to do anything about it."

Warren laid a possessive hand on her shoulder. "No, it's my place."

Betsy delicately removed her shoulder from his touch as she stood. "No, it is not your place either." She turned and faced Professor Xavier directly. "I have helped this team many times and I am requesting one thing now. Leave this alone for one week. At the end of that time, I will answer all your questions as fully as I can but not before."

They held each other's gaze for several minutes, neither one backing down as the others in the room waited tensely to see what would happen. Finally, the Professor let out a sigh. "You give us no choice. We can not force you to tell us. So, we will give you the one week you are requesting. However, at the end of that time, I will expect you back here to give a full accounting of what happened."

Betsy nodded. "Agreed." Victor would be here in less than a week and she would speak to the X-Men after she had told him what she needed to say.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Betsy spent the next several days in her room. It was the only way to get even the illusion of privacy. Anytime she saw the others, they looked at her with pity and tried to get her to talk about what happened. Warren pleaded with her to let Jean into her mind to 'fix her'. Scott decided it would be best if she stayed away from restricted areas, 'just in case'. Logan always stalked off growling when she would refuse to talk and did not show gratitude over his repeated vows to kill Sabretooth. Jean made the privacy of Betsy's room an illusion by trying, several times, to enter Betsy's mind without permission. Angered at the attempted invasions, Betsy pushed her out firmly and harshly, leaving the redhead with a migraine after each attempt. Added to all this, she could not sleep at night. She missed Victor too much. The bed was uninviting without him in it.

So, Betsy fell into the routine of catnapping when she could, hiding in her room during the day to avoid people, repelling any telepathic contact, and wandering the surrounding woods late at night waiting for Victor's familiar psi signature.

It was after midnight on the fourth day and Betsy was deep in the forest when she felt him on the edge of her awareness. She could tell that he had picked up her scent as well and they were both running toward each other. Betsy leapt into his arms and Victor held her tightly, their mouths devouring each other as their hands grasped and stroked, reassuring themselves that they were indeed together once again. William gave a triumphant bellow of welcome and nuzzled at her shoulder in greeting, striving to get some of his mother's attention. Betsy turned in Victor's arms so her back was tightly pressed to his chest but her hands were free to pet William's soft nose.

Victor nuzzled at her neck and nipped at her ear before gently lifting her chin so he could look down at her. His fingers traced her skin as his night vision revealed her every feature in the dim moonlight. He frowned in displeasure as he growled, "You ain't gettin' enough sleep," His fingers ghosted over the dark circles under her eyes.

She smiled up at him and leaned her cheek into his palm. "I have not slept well without you beside me."

He turned her to face him and held her tightly, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I woulda' been here sooner but the buck slowed me down. Thought you'd want him here but if I knew you weren't doing ok.."

Betsy put her fingers to his mouth to stop him. "Shh, I have been fine, just tired. You were correct to bring him. I have missed him, too."

"C'mon, let's get out of here and go home."

"No."

His eyes narrowed in anger but Betsy could easily feel the confusion and apprehension in his mind as he demanded an explanation.

"I want to go home with you but I am not going to have them as a constant threat over our happiness. I am not doing this again. I love you and I wish to stay with you. They must be made to acknowledge that, to acknowledge us."

His eyes were wide with disbelief during her confession and it took a few moments for him to recover. Remembering what he had told her about his life, Betsy suspected it was the first time someone had said 'I love you' to him and meant it. Well, she did mean it and he could surely smell her sincerity.

His eyes softened. "They're not gonna accept me. There's too much history and I'm not going to apologize and act like a fucking lap dog to get their approval, not even for you."

"Good, because if you ever do anything like that, I will wash my hands of you. Victor, I do not care if they accept us. I only want them to acknowledge that I am staying with you of my own free will so they will not keep trying to kidnap me and deprogram me."

He gave her a feral grin, "There's another way. Just let me kill them and you'll be free."

"No, Victor. The world still needs them even if I do not. Take me to bed, Victor, I want you."

"Lead on."

They arrived quickly at the mansion, desire lending the mutants speed and the two of them easily snuck back into her room through the window while William returned to the surrounding woods to await their return.

Victor tossed the pack he had been carrying into a corner and scraps of clothing flew through the air as Victor did away with any boundaries between their bodies while Betsy pulled him to the bed. Victor landed on top of her and kissed her down into the bed as her legs wrapped around his lean waist. Her fingers dug into his hips, urging him to enter her quickly, to renew their connection.

Victor thrust into her hard and fast. His claws sunk deeply into the mattress and he covered her mouth with his own, drinking in her moans and cries of pleasure. He wanted to roar his satisfaction at being with his mate again, at hearing of her love, but he knew that too much noise would alert the do-gooders to his presence. They would, immediately, try to 'rescue' her and he was in no mood to be interrupted, so he kept their mouths sealed together to muffle the sounds as her body tightened around him, spasming in ecstasy and triggering his own release deep inside of her.

Boneless satisfaction over came with him and he lay over her, kissing his way down her jaw to her neck where he began to suckle, marking her once again as his. Betsy leaned her head to the side to give him better access and her hands were deep in his blonde mane, welcoming the mark and, for a few moments, Victor wished his mate could mark him as well. Unfortunately, the scratches she had put on his back were already healed as was his lip where she had bitten him.

However, there was a way. He ran his tongue over the newly made passion mark before tracing her ear and whispering, "Marry me?"

Her voice revealed her surprise. "What?"

"Marry me. You love me, you're my mate, make me yours, forever."

Betsy felt her eyes grow wet with happiness as he lifted his head to stare into her eyes. "Yes, forever," Their lips met in a soft deep kiss.

Victor rolled them to their side and covered them with the rumpled blankets. Exhaustion and relaxation quickly sent Betsy into the first restful sleep since she had been returned to the mansion.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Betsy woke to the sun streaming in and Victor's body tense, ready for a fight. "Runt's out there, so was his little frail. She just ran off though."

"I have asked you not to call Jubilee a frail. She has probably left to get clear of danger and alert the others. I guess it is time to face them."

Victor nodded and moved silently off the bed. He was in fighting mode and did not wish to give the people on the other side of the door clues as to what was happening in the room. Betsy was doing the same when a familiar 'snikt' sound came from the door. They looked up to see Logan's claws pierce the dark wood.

Betsy's voice was firm as she called out, "Logan, if you cut my door any farther, I will make you wish for a return of your amnesia. We will be out in a moment."

Victor grinned at her in satisfaction, leaning down to softly nip at her shoulder. "Tough bitch, my bitch."

She smiled up at him. "Forever. Victor, let me handle this my way."

He stared into her eyes and saw the resolve in them. Sighing, he nodded, "I'll back your play. But, I want your promise you're gonna eat first." She raised an eyebrow in question. "You haven't been sleeping or eating right, I can tell and those idiots are gonna be arguing this with you all day. Now, promise me you'll eat first."

She nodded, seeing a matching resolve in his eyes. "I promise." Turning around, she slowly opened the door and laughed in amusement at the mad scramble to restrain attacks. They had all been expecting Sabretooth to come out first and had, apparently, planned on attacking him on sight. This was definitely going to be difficult.

Logan was the first to speak. "Hey, Vic, since when do you hide behind a skirt."

Betsy heard Victor growl at the well-aimed taunt. "Logan, he is not hiding behind a woman, you are. There is no need for a fight. Now, if everyone can behave like intelligent beings, I will explain everything after breakfast."

The assembled X-Men stared at her as if she had grown a second head. Victor opened the door wider and wrapped a possessive arm around Betsy's waist and she could tell it was for a reason other than affection. He had arranged it so he could pivot them instantly, putting his body between her and harm. His words came back to her again. 'I'd die for you.' Not today, please, not today.

Jean was restraining Logan and Scott had a hand on Warren's shoulder but the situation deteriorated from tense to explosive when Logan caught the smells from Betsy's bedroom. "You bastard! You raped her!"

Betsy formed her psi-knife as Victor's hand flexed, both preparing for battle. "Logan, you can not rape the willing." There were muffled gasps and yelled curses in response to her statement. "Enough! Do you think I would allow him so close to me if he raped me? How weak do you think I am?"

Everyone seemed in shock. Scott was the first to ask out loud the silent question in everyone's mind. "You...You're saying, you were...willing?"

"Yes. That is exactly what I am saying."

"You whore! We waste months tryin' to rescue ya and ya do this?" Logan was the first to fling accusations, followed closely by Warren.

"Is this how you bought your freedom, sex? Who else have you been fucking? Sinister? Magneto?"

Victor roared in fury and prepared to rip her accusers apart. Logan smiled in welcome, preparing himself for his own attacks and Scott was physically restraining Warren when, "Enough," Professor Xavier's voice, both physical and telepathic, rang through the hallway. The firm command caused the X- men to restrain themselves but did nothing to change Victor's intentions.

Seeing that the X-Men were, for the minute, not a threat, Betsy quickly turned and placed herself in front of the growling man. She placed a hand on his cheek to get his attention. "Victor, no."

"They die! Now!" His teeth were bared and only his love for his mate kept him from shoving her out of his way.

"Victor, do you remember the deal we had about the lingerie clerk? Our little trade?" She sent images into his head, trying to distract him from his vengeful bloodlust. He gave a slow nod. "I will make the same deal for Warren and Logan."

"No, I want them dead more."

"Two nights each." She could hear the pleading in her voice but did not try to hide it. He had to agree. Betsy did not want the X-Men's blood on her hands. They were heroes, usually, and they were reacting out of confusion and hurt at the moment. She pressed her body against his, keeping his attention focused on her, sending him images to influence him. "Think of it as my bridal gift. Please."

His eyes were still dark with anger. "I'll agree to the deal as your gift. But, that's it! One more word and their lives are over."

"They have a reason to be angry."

"I don't fucking care. They got no reason to call you that shit."

"You said I could handle this my way. Now, let me handle it. Go check on William and I will see you when I'm done here."

Their eyes met in a test of wills but he had already agreed to letting her handle this her way so he finally nodded. "Fine, but one mark, one word, and it's over." He growled at the others before leaving the mansion by her window.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Betsy turned her attention back to the X-Men. "Now that that is settled. I suggest breakfast and then I will answer your questions."

Scott glared at her from behind his ruby lenses. "I think you owe us an explanation right now."

She did not acknowledge him as she walked past him to stand before the professor. "Charles, technically, I still have the rest of my week. I am willing to explain everything earlier but I am going to eat breakfast first. Then, we can talk."

The professor nodded his agreement and held up a hand to forestall the other's arguments. "I think a good breakfast would be beneficial for everyone. It will give us all a little while to calm down. We will retire to the dining room and then to my study."

The group made their sullen way to the kitchen where Betsy was the only one to eat. She was not hungry but she had promised so she tried. Betsy also kept a telepathic tab on Logan and Warren so they could not sneak off in search of Victor.

Breakfast was almost done when Jubilee made her cheerful entrance, seeming oblivious to the tension surrounding the adults. She quickly took the chair next to Betsy and smiled at her older friend. "So, you glad Wolvie killed the jerk or what?"

Betsy kept her voice soft and even. "Victor is not dead."

"Victor?" Jubilee's confusion was obvious.

"She means Sabretooth, kid. Her and him got real chummy."

Betsy did not acknowledge Logan's spiteful words but Jubilee's eyes were wide with disbelief. "What's going on?"

"That's what we're tryin' to find out but she ain't being helpful."

Pushing the bowl of oatmeal away, Betsy looked up at the rest of them. "I am ready for the discussion."

Professor held up his hand to silence the others, apparently wanting to lead the discussion. "What is your relationship with Sabretooth?"

"We are engaged to marry."

There were several exclamations of shock and Jubilee leaned closer, placing a hand on Betsy's forehead. "Do you have a fever or something? He almost killed you last time and now you're gonna marry him? He's a total murderer."

The older woman smiled gently at the teenager. "No, Jubilee I do not have a fever. He and I have discussed the past and it is settled."

Charles tried to regain control of the conversation. "Actually, she brought up a good point. How do you know he will not attempt to hurt you again? How do you 'settle' an attempted murder?"

"You settle it with honest discussion and it is settled between us."

The professor rubbed his forehead. "Perhaps it would help if we took a different approach. Did he kidnap you?"

"Yes. He broke into my room and knocked me unconscious."

"Then what happened?"

"I woke up and attacked him in an attempt to escape. He restrained me. Later, I did manage to escape into the woods but was unable to contact anyone. By the time he caught up with me, I had a severe cold and my legs and feet were scratched bloody. He nursed me back to health and during that time we talked. By the time I contacted you, I was not sure I wanted to leave him. When you ordered me to return, I decided to stay longer. As I have said repeatedly, I do not like being ordered. We have grown to love each other and we are now engaged. I am resigning from the team and, although I would like to remain in touch with several of you, I will not tolerate any more attempts to 'fix me'."

Charles stared at her intently and Betsy held his gaze, letting him see the sincerity and truth in her eyes. He sighed. "I do not approve of this but, as you say, you are not a child and do not need my approval. Perhaps you can curb his bloodlust as you did today. I will still worry for you."

"Please, do not. I am happy with him and safe."

The others were looking around in confusion and she could see that several wanted to demand an explanation for why Charles was letting this happen. She took advantage of the emotional turmoil and slipped out of the kitchen.

Warren caught up with her in the foyer. "Betsy, we still need to talk!"

"Yes, Warren, we should." She led him into a nearby sitting room and closed the door. When she turned back to face him, he reached for her, intending to draw her into his arms but she quickly dodged away. "That is not a good idea. Victor already wants you dead. If your smell is on me, he will just get angrier."

"Betsy, what about us?"

"There is no more us, Warren. I am not sure there ever really was an us."

"Look, about what I said earlier, I was angry but I shouldn't have said what I did, I'm sorry. You were in a bad situation and whatever you did, I'll understand."

"How very noble." Her voice dripped sarcasm. "There is nothing to understand, I am marrying him."

"You can't be serious. You don't love him, you love me and I love you."

"No. For you, I was a substitute for Jean. For me, you were a ticket to general acceptance. I do not desire either any longer."

Warren ran his hands through his hair, his wings rustling in his annoyance as he paced the room. "How can you say that?"

"It is the truth. What we had was not love. I know that because I do love Victor and he loves me. I hope you will find the same in the future, but it will not be with me."

Warren turned back and shouted at her. "You think that animal loves you more than I do?"

"He is not an animal and, yes, he does. He cared for me. When I was hurt and sick after being kidnapped, he took care of me, made me take medicine. I did not have to ask him to provide me with it. He spent a fortune on perfumes, bath oils, clothes, anything I might need just to please me. Another fortune was spent on a pet he gave me and he spent hours providing for William. I come first with him, always. With you, I come after the dream, after your friends, after the team. He would kill for me and he would willingly die for me. He does not think of me as too stubborn or violent and he does not treat me as if I am a weak thing to be ordered about, unable to take care of anything on my own. I love who I am with him and I love him."

"You are out of your mind!"

Their argument was cut short as Scott flew through the window. William's challenging bugle echoed through the air and Betsy ran toward the sound, jumping through the broken window.

Outside, William was pawing at the ground, head lowered as he prepared to charge Jean. Behind him, a bruised and bloody Victor was regaining his feet with a snarl. Jean was standing defensively next to Logan who was kneeling on the ground trying to hold his abdomen closed long enough for his healing factor to repair the massive wounds across his stomach. She could hear Warren inside checking on Scott as she ran to place herself between her pet and the others. "William, stop." The elk raised his head and but did not relax. He stamped the dirt and tossed his head, snorting. Betsy sensed Jean preparing to attack the animal and turned back to her with a sneer, "That is not a good idea, Jean. The bear claws around William's neck are trophies not decoration." Turning back to where Victor stood, his hand on Williams neck, she inquired, "What happened?"

"He was attacking an innocent animal. While he is here he should be respectful..."

Betsy cut Jean off with a cutting glare. "I did not ask you." She stepped closer to Victor. "What happened?"

"I was waiting out here. Willie came in wantin' to play so we was wrestlin' around when the runt caught me from behind. I opened the asshole up but one-eye showed up and blasted me away from 'im. Willie sent Scottie-boy through the window then you show up."

"Are you hurt?"

"Not 'cept my pride."

Her voice lowered and she looked down. "I am sorry I came back. We should have just left as soon as you arrived."

"Ain't your fault they're all pricks. If you're done, let's get the hell out of here."

William's voice rang out again and the two mutants looked up to see him swinging his lowered head from side to side, trying to keep the recovering X-Men at bay. Betsy cursed in anger as Wolverine took a swipe at the elk, barely missing William's antlers. She charged over and spun low, sweeping the shorter mutant on his back. Before he could recover from the shock of being attacked by her, she plunged her psychic knife deeply in his skull, sending him deep into a coma. Victor pounced on Warren as he reached to pull Betsy off Logan and the winged mutant cried out in fear as he felt claws pierce feathered skin. Victor easily broke the bones in his wings, taking the flyer out for the rest of the battle. Jean cried out in pain as William reared back and struck at her with his front legs, one of his hooves catching her across the face and leaving a deep gouge. He struck at her once more and she ran quickly for the mansion, diving for the broken window.

William trotted back to his parents, immensely proud of himself. Betsy patted his neck approvingly before turning back to where Victor was eyeing the helpless Logan's exposed neck. "Victor, can we leave now?"

He mock glared at her. "Just been waitin' for you. Better grab anything you want to keep from this place, I don't think we're comin' back."

"I have everything I need right here."

The trio traveled quickly through the forest, attentive for any signs of pursuit but the X-Men were too busy taking care of their own to chase the fugitives. Arriving at the edge of the property, they climbed into the truck and horse trailer Victor had hidden and took off for parts unknown. Betsy relaxed on the seat beside her soon-to-be husband and he grinned ferally at her. "You ain't gettin' out of the deal. I left the X-pussies alive, you owe me four nights." Her return smile was just as wild.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next day, they were checking into a small, out of the way hotel far to the south. Victor carried in the bags while William continued to demand his mother's attention, still needing reassurance that she was not going to disappear again. She had the time, though, since there were quite a few bags to be unloaded. Victor had packed up everything of value from the cabin, knowing that they would not be able to return there soon. The X-Men would check that area first, once they recovered.

When everything was inside, Victor stepped into the shower to clean the blood off himself. Wild as she could be, Betsy preferred him clean. This was not a chore for him, however, since the cat side of him also preferred to be clean when not on the hunt. The water was hot and relaxing as it ran over his shoulders and he tilted his head back letting it soak his long blonde mane.

Though the water muffled the noise of the door opening, it still sounded clearly to his enhanced hearing and he inhaled her scent deeply, his eyes still closed, savoring her nearness. There was the brief sound of the shower door opening and he could feel the heat of her body as she entered before her hands came to rest on his wet body. He purred underneath her stroking fingers and his hands settled on her hips, pulling her against him, letting her feel how much he'd missed her. He knew it would be easy for her to keep the first encounter of their deal. Just her touch after several days apart was enough to bring him to the edge and, so far, all she was doing was running her nails over the lines of muscles on his chest.

Those delicate, but dangerous fingers, trailed slowly up his body until, suddenly, she buried them in his hair and yanked, bringing his mouth to hers for a hard, hungry kiss. Her teeth were sharp as she bit at his lip and her tongue demanding as it wrestled and struggled against his. Wrapping her arms around his neck for leverage, she lifter her legs, wrapping them around his waist and impaling herself quickly with an almost feral cry. Victor immediately turned so her back was supported by the wall and began to thrust deep and fast, her teeth sinking into the flesh of his ear and neck, driving him on. There was no restraint between them, no gentleness as his body drove into hers.

Victor could feel her teeth and nails draw blood and the pain combining with pleasure caused him to arch against her with a cry of sheer lust before burying his face against her shoulder, biting back lightly, his hands which were supporting her ass flexed and his nails punctured her skin slightly. His mind was too clouded with passion to realize she was bleeding as he continued to pant and growl, taking her hard and fast, reveling in the soft mewls and loud gasps issuing from her throat.

Her arms tightened around his neck, almost cutting off his air supply as her body spasmed and tightened in ecstasy. The feel of her tight and wet around him, shivering and whimpering in her arms as her release overcame her, catapulted him over the edge and he arched into her, body taut as a bow string, as he found his own release deep inside her.

Aftershocks shook them periodically while they clung to each other, slowly returning to full awareness. He smiled down into her languid eyes, fully relaxed for the first time since she had left that fateful morning almost a week ago. Last night had been a renewing of their bond but had been done furtively, with restraint to avoid detection from the damn X-Men, and had not been as satisfying as this, enjoying his mate freely and without reservation.

The scent of his blood was subtle but clear to his sense of smell and he breathed deeply in satisfaction. She was not shy with those nails and teeth. A second scent underlay the first and he turned his attention to it, swearing as he recognized it; hers. Her blood!

Carefully but quickly pulling out of her, he set her on her feet, searching for the wounds. There was one on her neck and ten on her hips. Swearing even louder, he checked the wounds carefully, relieved to find that they were not serious but furious with himself just the same.

A soft hand came to rest on his cheek, asking for his attention and he looked up to find Betsy smiling at him. "Stop."

"I made you bleed." His voice was soft and strained, filled with self hatred and pain.

"No, we made each other bleed. Do not be angry with yourself."

"Betsy, this isn't part of any deal. You're not supposed to be bleeding!"

She smiled and softly brought her mouth to his. He could taste the slight tang of his own blood on her lips and, finally, understood. He had been wild for her and she for him. They had been out of control together and there should be no recriminations.

Breaking the kiss, he ran his tongue up her throat to her ear. "You're amazin', ya know that." Pressing a kiss to her temple, he proceeded to turn off the shower and pull her out so he could take care of the small wounds. The one on her neck was the worst and required a bandage but nothing serious and Betsy smiled in pleasure, reveling in the attention.

Hours later, they lay in the large bed, her head pillowed on his chest as she stroked his hair covered chest. "We need to decide how we are going to travel to England."

His hand continued to pet her hair and his voice was relaxed as he asked, "Why are we goin' to England?"

"For the wedding. I wish to have it at my childhood home and I want to tell my family in person. It will be difficult to arrange William's ticket but I am sure you will manage."

"Nothin' but trouble. Knew it when I first saw the buck, now I have to arrange a first class ticket for an overgrown steak." She smiled into his skin as she listened to the familiar grumbling. You did not have to be a telepath to pick up the undertone of affection in his voice when he talked about the animal. "Guess we'll just have to hire a private jet. No way the regular airlines are gonna take the boy. 'Specially not in first class which I know you 'nd him are both gonna insist on."

Her eyes were bright with silent laughter as she looked up with mock disapproval. "Are you saying we are not worth it?"

"If I was, what makes ya think either him or you'd be 'live to hear 'bout it?" He was smiling with affection so she did not take his words as a threat.

Instead, she lay her head back on his chest and resumed her languid caresses.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next day, at the airport, Betsy was making a call on her cell phone while Victor explained a few things to the airport customs official. Her twin brother, Brian, answered the phone just as Victor lifted the official by the throat and pinned him, one-handed against the wall.

"Hi, Brian."

"Betsy! How are you doing?" He was obviously happy at receiving her call and she smiled in pleasure at hearing his voice.

"I am fine. I was calling to let you know that I am coming for a visit."

"Great! The others will be thrilled. What time should we meet you at the airport or will you just bring the Blackbird to the lighthouse."

Betsy winced at her brother's mention of the X-Men's jet. She had a lot to tell him but did not wish to do so over the phone. "No, I will hire a car and come up to the lighthouse."

"What? Why?" His confusion came clearly over the line.

"Well, I am not coming alone. I am bringing a...Well, it is very hard to explain over the phone Brian, just trust me that it would be best if I hire a vehicle in town and come up to the lighthouse on my own."

"Are you sure?" Brian sounded dubious and Betsy could not fault him for it.

"Trust me, Brian, you will understand when I get there which should be sometime tonight."

"Alright, we will see you then."

"See you." Cutting off the connection, she turned around in time to see the custom official decide that William did not need any documentation or procedures and the three of them could board their hired plane and leave immediately for any destination they chose, as long as it was away from him.

Laying a hand on the elk's shoulder, she began to walk into the private hangar as Victor tossed the terrified man onto the ground. She could feel playfulness bubbling off the animal and, therefore, was not surprised when William swung his antlers at the trembling man as they passed him. The official responded by giving a loud cry and crawling away as quickly as he could. Betsy sighed and shook her head. It would have been so much easier if the man had just accepted the bribe she had offered him in the first place. The end result was the same except, instead of enjoying a nice shopping trip that evening, the man would probably suffer nightmares for a long time.

William climbed the stairs into the plane carefully and settled himself onto the straw nest Victor had arranged for him, preparing to doze through the trip. He was accustomed to long times in strange conveyances. Victor nodded in greeting to the pilot, a smuggler he had dealt with many times before, as he closed the door behind them. The take-off was uneventful and, as soon as they reached cruising altitude, Victor urged her toward the back of plane to the private cabin where there was a large comfortable bed but Betsy resisted.

"Victor, we agreed that it would be best to head straight from the airport to the lighthouse and I do not wish to greet my brother covered in sweat and disheveled."

His hands rubbed her satin dress up and down her hips as he nibbled along her jaw to her ear. "'M startin' to think maybe stopping somewhere to clean up ain't a bad idea."

"Victor, you're insatiable."

He growled in assent against her neck. "Complaints?"

"Mmmm, none, but I still want to go straight to the lighthouse." His hands had made their way beneath her short skirt and were caressing the bare skin above her stockings.

"Ya sure 'bout that?" He pressed wet open mouth kisses down her neck.

"Victor." She had meant his name to sound firm and disapproving but it came out as more of a plea and he responded by kneeling in front of her, his hands pushing the hem of her skirt above her hips.

"Yeah?" He pressed his face against her, inhaling deeply, taking in her unique scent, and smiling at the strong musk of arousal. His hands massaged her hips as she tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer instead of pushing away.

"Victor, this is not..."

Her voice cut off as he took the silken thong barring his way between his teeth and pulled it down her legs. It quickly fell to the floor and he lifted her clear of it before running his tongue up the inside of her thigh. "This is not what?" Skipping over her aching center, he ran his tongue down the inside of her other thigh.

Betsy was having a hard time remembering just what they had been talking about. "Victor!" This time there was no mistaking the plea in her voice and he responded by pushing his tongue deep inside her, his nose pressed against her well trimmed pubic hair. He lapped hungrily at her wet arousal and she whimpered in need, only his strong hands keeping her upright. Giving her clit a long, lingering tongue bath, he looked up her trembling body into her darkened eyes. "So, what were ya sayin' 'bout stoppin'?"

The only coherent words Betsy could form through the lust and need clouding her mind were, "Bed! Now!"

He smiled in victory as he picked her up and carried her to the back cabin.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The two of them were dressed by the time the jet was approaching a Heathrow, and they looked reasonably presentable. However, the musk of sex clung to them and Betsy rolled her eyes at Victor's satisfied grin. He looked like that cat who had eaten the canary, which was not an inaccurate metaphor. "You do realize we are stopping at a nice hotel so we can get cleaned up."

"Ya tol' me and ya wanna know somethin'," He growled in response before grinning once again, "I don't regret it one bit. Who knows? Maybe we'll have ta get cleaned up again after gettin' cleaned up."

"Insatiable." She rolled her eyes, pretending annoyance even though she knew she was not fooling him. "Seriously, Victor, I want to get to my brother's as quickly as possible. I do not want him hearing from the X-Men before I get a chance to tell him what has happened."

"Betsy, he's not gonna like it either way. 'Sides, what makes ya think he ain't already heard and him an' his little Excalibur buddies ain't already settin' up a welcome? Logan's real tight with the elf and the skirt."

"Kitty is not a skirt, she is a very pleasant young woman."

"Not when she's in a fight."

Betsy sighed in annoyance. "I wish you would refer to her in a kinder way."

"I am. I could'a called her a bitch after the shit she's pulled the last couple of times I've mixed it up with 'em. Remember, I only know your people from the receiving end of their fists and powers."

She tried to stay angry. She really did but his explanation was too amusing and she found herself smiling in spite of herself. "Anyhow, if they had heard from the X-Men, my brother would already be flying around the skies trying to hunt me down and would probably have found our flight courtesy of Kitty's excellent computer hacking skills. I think the X-Men are too busy with their wounded at the moment to have alerted anyone else. Besides they may not be planning to tell Excalibur anything, considering my brother never knew I was kidnapped."

The customs official on this end of the flight was much wiser than his American counterpart. He quickly sized up the seven-foot blond with the violent smile and the large packet of bills being held out by the gorgeous but unamused Asian woman and he decided, "Everything seems in order and have a nice day, thank you."

The SUV and trailer Victor had called ahead to arrange were waiting by the private hangar and William eyed the trailer with distaste. Betsy patted his neck in comfort. Poor thing must be tired of being cooped up but it would take another long drive to reach the lighthouse that served as Excalibur's home base. William shook his head and gave several unhappy snorts before climbing in and settling down.

With William settled and their luggage loaded under Victor's watchful eye, they were off. They made good time and only stopped for less than an hour at a pleasant bed and breakfast to quickly clean up. It was tempting to stay longer but William was already stomping his hooves in impatience and both of them were sure he would start breaking out of the trailer if they took any longer than necessary.

It was early evening when they arrived at the lighthouse and the door of the large building was opening even before they were coming to a full stop.

Victor eyed the emerging welcoming party apprehensively before stating, "I'll go get William out and settled while you say hi to your family."

Betsy nodded agreement as she climbed out to immediately be caught into a bear hug from her brother. Before she could catch her breath, Meggan embraced her in greeting, followed quickly by Kurt and Kitty.

Meanwhile, Victor slipped out of the driver's seat, keeping the trailer between him and the family reunion while he went to the back to let William out. The elk happily leapt out of the confining space, prancing and rearing in enjoyment before raising his head to let out an enthusiastic bugle but Victor put a large hand on his muzzle, signaling for William to be quiet. Betsy would introduce them in her own way and she did not need either of them to spoil it by drawing too much attention too soon. He could hear them easily with his enhanced hearing and he would keep William quiet until she was ready.

"Betsy, it's great to see you here." Brian had pulled her into another enthusiastic hug and she smiled in pleasure, enjoying the moment before she had to start dropping bombshells. The moment passed quickly when Brian stepped back and smiled down at her. "So, how long will you be staying before you have to return to Westchester?"

"Actually, I was planning on a long stay."

Meggan, her brother's lover, frowned slightly in confusion. "The X-Men will not miss you?"

"That is one of several surprises. I have resigned from the X-Men." Kurt and Kitty gasped in shock, which was to be expected. It was only due to strange circumstances well beyond their control that they were not a part of the X-Men right now. Excalibur had been formed while their original team, the X-Men, had been thought dead and many things had kept them here in England since then, even though it was well known that the X-Men were alive and, until recently, well.

Kitty quickly asked, "Why'd you do that?"

"That is partly due to my other surprises. I want to stay here for awhile so I can get Braddock Manor in shape for my wedding."

Kitty happily hugged her. "You're engaged. That's wonderful! Where's Warren?"

Brian was not so happy. "I was unaware it was that serious between the two of you."

Meggan clapped her hands gleefully, "Betsy, I am so happy for you! Where is my new brother?"

"Wait, wait." Betsy held up her hands asking for silence and hoping Victor was not too angry over Kitty's incorrect assumption. "It is not Warren. I was never truly serious with him and our relationship was not good for either of us. I realized he was wrong for me quite awhile ago when," Betsy paused. How was she going to explain this without it sounding too bad? "Well, when I began my relationship with my fiancée." That worked.

They were all looking at her curiously as Brian demanded. "Well, if it isn't Warren, who is it?"

"His name is Victor Creed."

"Is he here? Do we get to meet him now?" Meggan was happily looking around. She was the only one smiling. Brian scowled, unhappy that his dear twin sister was engaged to someone he did not even know. Kurt and Kitty thought the name sounded familiar but could not place it. Betsy was wishing there was an easier way to do this but quickly discovered there wasn't, when Meggan took her hand, beaming with her usual joy. "Betsy, where is he? I want to meet my new brother!"

Betsy smiled fondly at Meggan. She had always liked the blonde shape shifter. Meggan seemed to find joy in the smallest things and Brian needed that. He was always so tense and serious, had been ever since they were children. Family and love were extremely important to Meggan and she had considered Betsy a sister ever since she and Brian had become lovers. It was not surprising but still comforting that Meggan's large heart already accepted Victor into the family, sight unseen. "Yes, he is here. He has just been seeing to my pet, William." She turned to the others, "Please, give this a chance before you do anything rash."

The other three stared at her apprehensively and Kitty quietly commented, "Betsy, you're scaring us. Your engagement should be a good thing so why does it seem like something bad is about to happen?"

"You might consider it bad. Victor is a mutant and he goes by the name," This was it, no more stalling, "Sabretooth." The three of them stared at her in horror.

Meggan, not realizing the significance of the name Sabretooth, continued looking around eagerly. When she still did not see her new family member, she flew into the air so she could see over the trailer and cried out in joy. "There you are!"

They all looked up and saw Meggan aiming to land on the other side of the trailer causing the four mutants to race to the other side. Betsy knew she would not beat the others there since Brian flew over the trailer, Kitty phased through the trailer, and Kurt teleported to the other side of the trailer, while she had to run around the damn trailer. She really hoped Victor would show some restraint.

Reaching the other side, she found Brian, Kitty, and Kurt glaring at Victor, ready for battle. William was snorting at them threateningly and her fiancée had his hands full as Meggan enthusiastically hugged him. "Hi, you must be Victor, my new brother. I am very happy to meet you!"

"Lemme guess. You're Meggan, right?"

"Yes." She was obviously pleased he knew her name.

"Yeah, Betsy tol' me about you." He hugged her back. "So, this makes ya my baby sister, huh?"

Meggan nodded happily before stepping back and keeping a hold of his hand and tugging. "Come, I will show you both your room and then we can have hot chocolate and talk."

Meggan's strength was superhuman and Betsy was curious as to who would win the tug-of-war she predicted. Therefore, she was surprised when, instead of resisting, Victor followed Meggan willingly, grabbing Betsy around the waist as the two of them passed her.

He smirked down at her, eyes laughing, "Well, c'mon 'nd let's see the room."

She could see the amusement plainly in his eyes and allowed herself to be drawn along. Betsy was surprised by his pleasant attitude so far and wanted to know what he was up to. The only way to accomplish this was to go along with whatever game he was playing until she got him alone.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Meggan led them to a good sized guest room with a large window opening up to a view of the ocean that almost surrounded the small spit of land on which the lighthouse was located. Giving them both another hug, she repeated that she was glad they were here and was going to make the hot chocolate. One last dazzling smile and the blonde was gone, literally flying down the stairs. Betsy quietly but firmly shut the door before turning on a grinning Victor. "What exactly are you playing at?"

His grin became wider. "Why, Betsy, I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Baby sister?"

"Well, she sure as hell ain't my big sister. The girl don't act like she's far out of her teens."

Betsy did not join in his laughter. "Victor, I appreciate that you refrained from taunting Kurt and Kitty but I really want to know what you are up to. Meggan is like a sister to me. I do not want her hurt!"

His amusement quickly turned to anger. "Ya think I don't know that? In case you've forgotten, we have found some time to talk now an' then." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Or did you think I wasn't listenin'?" Betsy looked away, and the evidence of guilt made Victor frown more intensely. "Ya think I'm just some animal who only thinks with his dick? That I don't give a fuck about anything that's important to you?" She was backed against the wall as his claws sunk deeply into the concrete on either side of her. His voice was low and vicious when he demanded, "Did ya ever think that maybe what's important to you becomes important to me? Maybe I liked hearing about your family, about people who actually give a shit about their family like they're supposed to? What? Were you expectin' me to go out o' my way to fuck up your ties with 'em? Make 'em hate me and reject me? Did you ever consider that maybe I..." He stopped suddenly and ripped huge gouges in the concrete, venting his fury on the wall. "I love ya, Betsy, but right now, I'm really fucking pissed at you! I'm goin' out for awhile."

The door slammed behind him and Betsy flinched at the sound. She had seen her mistake almost immediately, regretting the words as soon as she had said them. It was not hard for her to know what he had been about to say when he had suddenly broken off his tirade. Had she even considered that, maybe, he would not mind being part of a loving family, perhaps enjoyed it? It was only a few days ago that she had told him she loved him and had realized how little he had ever heard the words when he had been almost overcome by the simple phrase. Why had she assumed he was merely playing a game with Meggan?

He was capable of it, Betsy was still certain of that. However, she also knew he was capable of real love and affection. It was obvious in all his interactions with herself and William, obvious in the damaged walls and her undamaged skin. It was most obvious, though, in the fact that even during the height of his fury Betsy had not feared for her own safety, knowing he would never intentionally hurt her.

There was a frenzied knocking on the door and she opened it to find an extremely worried and fearful Meggan. The younger woman looked like she was about to cry at any moment as she looked Betsy over, searching for something. Confused, the British ninja immediately asked, "Meggan, what is the matter?"

"Are you in pain? Do you need medicine?"

Betsy's confusion grew. "Why would I be in pain?"

"I was just...It was just...And I thought...I mean he's bigger, but not bigger than, but you can't..."

The woman was making absolutely no sense and she was beginning to make Betsy's head hurt. Grabbing Meggan's hand, she pulled the upset woman into the room and closed the door. Settling herself on the edge of the bed, she pulled the other woman down to sit beside her and softly demanded, "Meggan, calm down. I can not understand what you are trying to tell me."

Meggan hung her head in shame as her breathing began to calm. "I was worried you were hurt."

"Why were you worried?"

"I heard Victor yell when I was coming up the hall with the hot chocolate."

"I am truly sorry you had to hear that, but there is no need to worry. Victor would never hurt me. He loves me."

"Of course he loves you but he sounded really mad and if he gets really, really mad he might hit you and it would really hurt you because you don't have hard skin or anything."

Betsy sighed, understanding. "I do not know what Kurt or Kitty told you but, trust me, no matter how furious Victor might become, he would never hurt me."

Meggan looked up at her in confusion. "Why would Kitty or Kurt say anything bad about Victor?"

"You mean they did not say anything to you about him? Perhaps when they heard him yell?"

"They were not there."

"Where are they?"

"They went to the comm room, to call the X-Men."

Betsy's heart sank but it was quickly overridden by her confusion. "So, they did not hear him yell and they have not said anything about him to you?"

"No. But, Betsy, why would they say anything bad about him? They just met him and I think Victor is very nice."

"Well, Meggan, they have met Victor before and it was not a pleasant meeting. They," Betsy struggled to find a way to explain without vilifying either side, "have fought before. Victor has done some pretty bad things"

"But now he's sorry for it so they can't stay mad at them."

"It is...more complicated than that. He is not sorry for a lot of what he has done and he still does things many people would not like. There are reasons for a lot of it that the others do not know or understand. It is very hard to explain. However, I can promise you that he would never hurt me and I think he likes having you for a sister."

Meggan was smiling again and her shape shifting abilities immediately removed all evidence that she had been crying. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes." Standing up, she pulled the younger woman to her feet. "Now, would you like to meet my pet, William, before we have that hot chocolate?"

Meggan nodded eagerly and the two of them were soon outside. William and Meggan took an instant liking to each other and Betsy smiled to watch the two run and play among the moonlit trees like two forest spirits in a fairy tale.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Betsy sensed Victor's presence behind her as Meggan and William played in the nearby trees. Looking over her shoulder, she saw him leaning against a nearby tree. His face was in shadow but she could feel his gaze like a physical thing. Turning, she walked towards him until they were face to face but she still could not read his expression.

He did not move or make a sound. He simply watched and waited.

Reaching up, she cupped his jaw with her hand. "Victor, I am sorry. Sorry for what I said and for what I thought. I was wrong. I love you. Forgive me?"

"So, now you believe that I wouldn't play games with someone like that?" His response was toneless and quiet.

"Oh, I think you are fully capable of playing mind games like that. However, I was wrong to automatically assume that was what you were doing with someone you know is important to me."

"Cause, I'm such a nice guy." Again, he spoke in a toneless controlled voice.

"No, because you love me and you would not hurt me by hurting someone important to me, unless you had an extremely good reason."

Reaching out, he pulled her against him and laid his cheek on top of her head. They stood there for several minutes, silently watching the two playful beings in the woods, before Victor spoke again, this time in a soft affectionate voice. "Any problems while I was out?"

"No. The others are in the communications room talking to the X-Men, so that fun should start soon. Meggan heard us fight and was worried about it. We talked and she now understands there was nothing to worry about. So, it has been quiet though I doubt that will last long once they are done speaking to the X-Men."

Victor chuckled. "That's if any o' the X-pussies are even up to answering the phone."

Raising her chin, he pressed his mouth against hers and she responded immediately, deepening the kiss, tangling her tongue with his. He gave a low growl and began to press wet kisses along her neck. "Let's go somewhere an' finish this properly."

"As soon as they get off the line, they are going to want to talk to us."

"That's a real nice way to put it." His strong hands moved over her body, molding it to his own.

Her pulse began to race in anticipation and she stroked and caressed his hard chest, even as she said, "After we have spoken to them."

His mouth covered hers again, devouring her as his hands roamed and caressed, hitting all her most sensitive spots. She could not suppress a moan. Breaking the kiss, he gave her a predatory leer causing her to smile, affectionately accusing, "Insatiable."

He returned her smile. "Stubborn," his rough voice made the word into a caress as he returned to nuzzling her neck.

"Betsy!" Brian's angry voice echoed across the country side making Betsy sigh and Victor lift his head with a glare.

William ran over to them and glared at the light house, pawing the ground and snorting in anger. No one was taking his mother again!

Betsy laid a calming hand on his thick neck in comfort as her and Victor wrapped their arms around each other and walked toward the fuming blonde. William walked beside her, snorting and fussing if she took her hand off his neck.

Brian still stood in the doorway, glaring into the darkness, trying to penetrate it with will alone when Meggan landed by his side. She laid a hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him but he quickly shook her off as he bellowed Betsy's name once again.

Victor's eyes narrowed as he watched Betsy's brother.

The three of them stepped into the light from the doorway and Betsy immediately called out a greeting. Her brother literally flew to her side, pushing William out of the way as he grabbed his sister's arm.

Victor did not suppress a deep throated growl as his arm tightened around Betsy's waist and the two large blonde men glared at each other, neither pulling, afraid of hurting Betsy, but neither of them backing down either.

Betsy rubbed Victor's lower back soothingly and sent affectionate thoughts to William who was eyeing Brian's back with malicious intent. "Brian, calm down. Tell me why you are so angry."

Meggan flew over and, again, tried to soothe her furious lover. "Yes, why are you so angry? They are happy together. Isn't that good?"

"Stay out of this, Meggan." He pushed her away without looking.

Victor's growl grew louder and Betsy could feel the rising violence in his mind. The fact that Brian's mind was also filled with violence was not helping matters. They needed to be separated. Now! "Victor, please go inside with Meggan, perhaps make some hot chocolate." He did not move. Someone else might assume he had not heard her but Betsy knew better. Victor was simply refusing to leave. "Victor, please!"

His eyes were blazing with barely contained anger as he shifted his gaze to hers and she was not surprised when he lowered his head. The kiss was hard, fierce, even violent, making promises and Betsy returned it fervently, trying to silently reassure him. When he finally broke the kiss, they were both breathless and Brian was seething with fury.

The feral mutant smiled down at her but Betsy could see the cold anger still in his eyes as he softly drawled, "Hot chocolate, huh?" Releasing Betsy, he turned and wrapped an arm around Meggan's shoulders, guiding her towards the lighthouse. "Hope ya know how ta make it, pup, 'cause I sure as hell don't."

William immediately took up Victor's previous position and Betsy softly stroked his nose, drawing and giving comfort. "Now, Brian, tell me what you have heard and I will try to explain it from my point of view."

Her brother continued to glare at Victor's retreating back until the door closed behind the blonde pair, then turned to look at Betsy. "How can you be so calm about this? What did he do to you!"

Betsy sighed, "Why does everyone ask me that?" Her twin looked at her as if it was the stupidest questions, which, Betsy had to admit, it was. "I know this looks bad from the outside..."

She did not get a chance to continue. "Looks bad! Betsy, that psycho tries to kill you more than once, kidnaps you, keeps you prisoner, beats up your friends, and you want to know why I think something's been done to you?"

"He only tried to kill me once, the others were just..."

"Just what?"

Betsy sighed again. "Look, I know what I am doing. I am not stupid or brainwashed. I have not been tortured. It is just difficult to explain. I know he attacked me and we have talked about it. The first time, he did not know me and by the end of it, he was falling into a berserker fury. That was the only time he really tried to kill me."

"So what was he doing when he almost cut you in half? Giving you a massage and got carried away?"

"No. He was half insane due to his particular type of mutation. It is a well known fact that feral mutants go insane when caged, just like a wild animal. It is just something in their genetic make-up. Besides, he was not trying to kill me or he would have cut me in half. Victor is an experienced assassin and, at the time, I was defenseless. If he had truly wanted me dead, I could not have stopped it. As it was, all he wanted was freedom and I was trying to prevent him from gaining it."

"So, what happens the next time he's 'half insane'?" Brian stared down at her triumphantly, as if it was something she had not thought of.

"It will not happen. I will not let him be locked up again. However, even if he was locked up, he would never hurt me again."

"Oh yeah, how can you be so sure of that?"

"We are in love. I am his mate, soon to be his wife."

"Mate? It makes you sound like two animals."

Betsy quickly tried to suppress a naughty smile at the comment. There were times that statement was very true, particularly when she pushed him over the edge. However, now was not the time to think about that. "Leave it alone, Brian, I know he would never hurt me just like you would never hurt Meggan. As for the fight with the X-Men, he was provoked into it, as were William and I. Please, give him, give us a chance. He makes me happy and I want you to be happy for me."

Brian was not in the least reassured. Betsy could easily tell. However, gritting his teeth the whole while, he agreed to try, for Betsy.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Victor and Meggan were sitting at the table drinking instant hot chocolate. Actually, Meggan was sitting cross-legged on the table and Victor was tipped back in a chair, his bare feet propped up beside her. Meggan was happily telling him how much she enjoyed playing with William and laughing when Victor shared stories, altered a bit to enhance their humor, of William's youth.

"I'm tellin' ya, pup, the buck's nothin' but trouble. Comin' over here, most animals woulda been happy with a clean cage, but not Willie. Just like your sister, gotta travel first class or not at all."

"Then why not leave them behind and take that clean cage you mentioned out of here?" Kitty's voice was dark and angry as she stepped into the kitchen.

Meggan looked up, surprised by the young brunette's tone. She had never heard it so venomous before. Victor, however, did not alter his position or look around. His tone was neutral as he asked, "What d'ya want?"

"What I want," Each word was clipped and plainly advertised her fury, "Is for you to pay for what you did!"

"And which thing would that be?" He turned his head to meet her piercing glare unflinchingly. "Ya got a lot ta choose from."

Kitty's hands were clenched into fists. "You almost killed Logan!" Her voice was rising and she made no attempt to lower it.

Victor laughed. "Ya gotta be more specific than that. I've almost killed the runt more times than I can count."

Kitty advanced angrily. "How dare you laugh? Logan's worth a hundred of you!" She was standing in front of him, hands moving restlessly, itching to close around his throat. "Someone should do the world a favor and put you down like the animal you are!"

"'Nd who's gonna do it, little girl, you? Anytime ya wanna try, you take your best shot. 'Course, afterwards, I'll be takin' mine. Wanna place a bet on who's gonna win that?" Victor's smile was cold and cruel, exposing his fangs to their fullest.

"You bastard!"

"Language. What would the runt think o' his sweet little girl if he could hear ya now?"

Meggan moved to intercede, looking from one to the other, confused. "Why are you so angry, Kitty? Victor is family, why are you fighting?"

"He's not family! He is a rabid animal that needs to be put down before he can hurt anyone else." Her attention refocused on him. "I know you kidnapped Betsy and I swear I'll find a way to reverse whatever you've done to her."

"But, Kitty, they love each other. Betsy told me he'd never hurt her. She's happy with him." Meggan was still trying to reason with her friend, disturbed by the hostility so obvious in the room.

"Yeah, right. I bet he's just using her in some warped revenge plan. Then, when he's done with her, he'll just rip her apart like he's probably done to a lot others and if Betsy doesn't realize that then she's either stupid or an animal just like him."

Victor's hand lashed out and gripped the young mutant around the neck, lifting her feet clear of the floor. "Listen, frail, I know ya got reason to be pissed at me and I really don' give a shit what ya think. But, you ever talk like that 'bout Betsy again or try ta hurt her, I will find you 'nd what I leave behind won't be recognizable as human."

Kitty kicked at the floor, the suddenness of the attack catching her by surprise before she could react and the hand crushing her windpipe making it impossible to concentrate enough to phase from his grip.

"Katchzen! Let go of her, schwein!" There was the smell of sulfur and Kurt appeared next to Kitty. A soft bamf and she had disappeared from Victor's grip as Kurt teleported them both across the room.

Kitty breathed in deeply, filling her oxygen starved lungs as the German mutant glared at the blonde offender. Victor glared back, arms crossed over his chest while Meggan, upset and confused, shifted her gaze continuously between them all. It was into this mess, Rachel stepped in with the question, "Hey guys, does anyone know what Brian and Betsy are arguing...about...out..." Her eyes grew wide as she took in confused scene and rising animosity. "Um, does anyone know what this is about?"

Meggan smiled at the arrival of another, relatively, calm person. "Kitty and Kurt are mad at Victor who is supposed to marry Betsy because she said he did some bad things before but there were reasons but we don't understand them."

"Ok." Rachel's voice reflected her confusion.

Just then, the twins arrived from their talk outside, Brian still tense and angry, but more cooperative than before. "Alright, fight's over." He walked over to his two teammates. "He's a guest so we have to be nice...for now."

Kurt looked up at his teammate in outrage. "He attacked Kitty and we have to be nice?"

Brian turned back towards Victor, his anger on the rise yet again, but, this time, it was Meggan who interrupted. "No! It's not really his fault. He was mad because Kitty called Betsy some bad things but I don't think he meant to hurt her." Everyone stared at her in varying degrees of confusion and disbelief. She turned pleading eyes toward Victor. "You didn't, did you?"

"Nah, I wasn't gonna actually hurt her, right then. I was just givin' her a piece of advice," He glared at the brunette, "And I suggest she share it with her friends."

Rachel was still looking confused. "Can I please get an update here?"

"Rachel, this is my fiancé, Victor. Victor, this is Rachel." Betsy wrapped an arm around his muscled waist. "Now, I think it is time we retire for the night. Good night, everyone."

Meggan and Rachel wished them a good night in return but the other three were too busy quietly arguing to notice the engaged couple's departure.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Meggan and Rachel looked at each other and Rachel nodded her head toward the TV room which had to be calmer than the kitchen. The blonde woman agreed and the two quietly left the other three to their own, loud, devices.

Sitting on a couch the redhead turned to her companion. "Ok, let's try this one more time, slowly. What is going on around here?"

Meggan glanced worriedly over her shoulder at the kitchen where Brian and Kitty still raged at each other. A soft bamf announced that the third member of the argument had given up and had joined the other two Excalibur members. Meggan and Rachel looked up but Kurt simply sat nearby and gave a tired smile. "Long night, ja?"

Meggan nodded in agreement sadly. "Yes, but I still don't understand why it has to be this way."

Rachel looked between the two of them. "I don't understand this, period."

"Betsy has come to visit and has brought her fiancée, Victor." Meggan tried to explain.

Rachel was still confused. "Why is that causing all these fights? I thought that would be good news."

Kurt shook his head sadly. "It would be but Victor is better known as Sabretooth."

"Who?"

"He is a mutant mercenary and assassin. He helped with the massacre of the Morlocks and is responsible for much more. He is a blood thirsty killer."

"But, if he's changed..."

"I do not think he has. All four of the X-Men they fought with are still in Hank's infirmary and then he was choking Kitty when I first came into the kitchen."

"Hold it, hold it! Remember, I wasn't here for most of this. What fight with the X-Men?"

"After Betsy arrived, we called the X-Men to find out what had been happening. I could not think of any way for this to have happened. According to Herr Professor, Logan is in a coma, Scott is in intensive care, Jean is probably going to have a scar across her face, and Warren is in danger of losing his wings again."

"How can Logan be in a coma, shouldn't his healing factor have already restored his health?" Rachel was beginning to feel that she would never find the end of this tunnel.

"His body is healed but, apparently, Betsy hit him with her psychic knife. He has not awoken yet. They are not sure when he will awaken. The Professor has not been able to reach him."

Rachel shook her head. "No wonder Kitty's upset. However, it still leaves me to wonder why it happened. If Betsy attacked..."

"That is what is so confusing but there are no answers. Sabretooth kidnapped her for around a year. When she left, she was dating Warren, when she returned, she was engaged to Sabretooth."

"So, why did she return?"

"That is what makes it stranger. She was alone in town when the X-Men rescued her and refused to let the others attack Sabretooth when he arrived then aided him in a fight against the X-Men. I simply can not understand her behavior."

Meggan took this moment to speak up once again in defense of her newest family member. "It's because they're in love. Why can't you see that?"

Kurt hung his head, studying his hands as Rachel turned to Meggan. "How do you know that?"

"Anyone can see it! Besides, Betsy said they do and, earlier they had an argument and he yelled, but he didn't hurt her or anything. She says he never would."

"Did she say anything else?"

"Yes, she said he did bad things before and he still does some but there are reasons for it. She said it is hard to understand and explain but, she's my sister and my friend. I trust her and she's happy. Besides, I like him. He's been really nice to me."

Rachel nodded, but Kurt was still worried. "Meggan he attacked Kitty..."

"She was really mad and yelling at him and he didn't even get mad until Kitty said Betsy was stupid."

Rachel looked over at the furry mutant. "Sorry, Kurt, but I think I'm going to have to side with Meggan on this. I mean, to me, it shows love. I've seen Kitty, you, all of us get downright furious when someone we love is being hurt. I think the whole fight was because of love. Kitty's worried about Logan and took it out on the easiest target available."

"But, what about his past?"

"What about it, Kurt? Look around you. Several of today's heroes used to be villains, even several of the X-Men. We all make mistakes and, even if he hasn't repented, something has to have changed. Personally, I'd prefer to talk, not yell, at Betsy and find out the reasons that Meggan mentioned. After all, I don't know anything about him and I don't think any of you do either, at least not beyond what he's like in a fight."

"We aren't killers, Rachel."

"Speak for yourself, or did you forget I used to be a hound? I hunted my own kind for execution."

"You were forced. You had no choice."

"Perhaps and perhaps I just took the easy way. I'm sure those I hunted would not be so charitable. The fact is, we don't know why he's done what he did or why she has either. Although, I vote it is love. I didn't see them together long but what I saw was an affectionate bond."

There was a heavy silence in the room as each considered their own thoughts. With a long sigh, Kurt finally lifted his eyes to meet Rachel's green ones. "You have made good points. The Bible says to forgive others as we are forgiven." He paused a moment, before giving the two women a sly grin. "Maybe this is the way we should take out our enemies. Instead of fighting them and always have them coming back, we can just marry them. Can't you just see it? There's a villain threatening Manhattan, quick grab the preacher and the X-jet. So, which one of you will be marrying the Blob?"

He was immediately pelted with pillows and the tense seriousness of the room was broken as Kurt retaliated. Laughter filled the room as the three of them released their energy and emotions in rough play. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Brian and Kitty stepped in, glaring. The three looked up sheepishly as the newcomers continued to look disapproving.

Standing up, Kurt walked over to Kitty and pulled on her hand. "I think we should talk, Katchzen." Kitty agreed and allowed Kurt to lead her away. Meggan immediately flew over to embrace Brian, who clutched her tightly before bidding Rachel a good night and retreating up to their room.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Betsy was seated at the breakfast table as a tired looking Kitty entered the kitchen. The brunette gave the older woman a tentative smile as she poured some coffee, walking slowly to the table as if waiting for an invitation. Betsy returned her smile, nodding to one of the chairs. Kitty's smile became more relaxed as she sat and she stared down into the black liquid in her cup. "Ummm, look about last night..."

Betsy interrupted, "You were shocked, confused, and, once you heard about Logan, afraid for a father figure."

"Uh, yeah. Anyway, I'm sorry."

Betsy nodded but said no more about it. It was silent for several more minutes before Rachel walked in, pouring some coffee and fixing a quick breakfast before sitting down. "Ok," She smiled at Betsy mischievously, "Girl talk."

Betsy raised an eyebrow, "Girl talk? What are you fishing for, Rachel?"

"What's he like? Is he romantic? How'd he propose? Y'know, girl talk."

Kitty looked up with interest and Betsy let herself relax a little further as she told them the pg version of his proposal. She was just finishing when Meggan flew inside and looked around quickly.

She greeted the three women quickly before asking, "Where is Victor?"

Betsy smiled. "He is still in bed."

Rachel laughed. "Keep him up all night?" She winked at Betsy and Betsy simply smiled back blandly.

"Well, yes, he was up all night but that's not why he's still in bed. Victor likes to lounge."

Kitty blushed and Rachel laughed while Meggan seemed to ignore the sexual innuendo. "But, he should get up! William and I want to play."

"I am sorry, Meggan, but Victor likes to take his time getting out of bed."

Meggan gave a little frown then quickly brightened. "I'll go wake him."

Betsy laughed as the blonde woman quickly left but Kitty frowned in worry. "Will she be ok? I don't mean to restart last night," She hastened to add, "But, will he wake up mad."

"Kitty, I told you, he's already awake."

Rachel sighed, "Mad or not, I'd like to see this."

Kitty gave them a sly smile and held out her hands to them. "Well, why not?"

The sly smile spread to the other two as they took hold of her hands. Kitty immediately phased and air walked them through the floors so they arrived outside the guest room door before Meggan. The shape shifter did not give them a glance, too intent on her mission, as she pushed open the door. "Victor, it is morning. Get up!" The blonde threw the door wide and walked in. "Brother, come on, William and I wish to spend time with you." The large man on the bed did not move but Betsy knew he was awake, sensed him preparing to pounce.

Meggan stepped over to the bed to shake his shoulder when, lightening fast, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the bed. Wrapping an arm around her upper torso, he pinned her arms to her sides and playfully scrumbled her hair. Meggan was laughing in delight as she struggled against his hold and he released her after a few moments. He grinned widely, "Mornin', pup."

"You tricked me."

"Yup. Now get outta here so I c'n get dressed. I'll meet you 'nd Willy outside."

Meggan was still smiling as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Kitty lowered them back to the kitchen table where she stared up at the ceiling in confusion. "That was Sabretooth?"

Betsy nodded while Rachel began to laugh.

Kitty continued to stare upwards. "That was the killer Sabretooth who worked with the Marauders, almost gutted you, has been getting into fights with Logan forever, and almost ripped Warren's wings off?"

Betsy nodded again.

"I have to agree with Meggan," Rachel finally put in, "I like him. But who's Willie?"

Smiling fondly, Betsy answered, "William is my pet elk. Victor found him when he was just a baby and brought him to me." They were both looking interested so she continued. "His mother had been killed by men who were drunk and had decided to come up to the mountains for target practice."

Rachel smiled at the story and Kitty continued to look at Betsy, confused. The British woman could understand it and actually found it amusing.

Just then, the man being discussed walked in. He leaned over Betsy, giving her a possessive kiss in greeting and she returned it enthusiastically. In fact, it tempted her to take him back upstairs and he proved to be aware of that fact when the kiss broke off and he said quietly, "Tempting, but I can't. The kids are outside waiting 'nd they'll come lookin' for me soon. By the way, tell the runt's little girl that standin' in front of the vent ain't a good way ta hide."

"What?" All three looked at him in surprise.

Victor gave a taunting glance around the table. "She cain't be touched when she's phased but she can be smelled. Didn't the runt ever tell ya 'bout that?"

He leaned down to kiss Betsy once more but they were soon interrupted by a trumpeting bugle outside and Victor broke the kiss with a low growl. "Nothin' but trouble. Ya better remember to take him for his run later or ain't nobody sleepin' tonight."

"I will. You go have fun."

He turned and stalked out of the kitchen slamming the door open and yelling, "Alright already, I'm comin'!"

Kitty stared after him. "Alright, who's that and what have you done to the real Sabretooth?"

"I think Kurt was right." The other two women looked at Rachel in confusion. "If that's what happens when an X-man becomes engaged to a villain, then we should be dating them instead of fighting them."

The other two joined in her laughter, putting forth various improbable couples like Jean and Magneto or Jubilee and the Brotherhood. "No, seriously," Kitty defended, "That girl has so much energy I think she could marry the entire team, calm them down, and still have time to roller blade."

Kurt walked into the middle of this and quietly fixed himself some coffee and toast before escaping the group as they began to talk about going into town and going shopping. He really did not want to go since, invariably, he ended up carrying everything. However, he was glad to see everyone in better moods than the previous day. Sipping his coffee and watching the waves, Kurt was still not sure this match was a good one but the Lord moved in mysterious ways. Who knew what would happen?

Brian woke up to find the lighthouse empty. He blinked at the bright light for several minutes before getting up and swallowing several aspirin. After a long hot shower and shave, he began to feel normal again, if not happy.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Victor, Meggan, and William ran through the woods, dodging trees and jumping small brooks. The air was full of fresh scents and the sounds of undisturbed woods, the creatures of the forest recognizing three of its own. It was late morning when Victor stopped and dropped into a crouch studying the forest floor with a smile of anticipation. Meggan crouched beside him, peering at the ground in confusion, unable to see what fascinated him so much.

"What is it?"

"Lunch."

She looked over at him with confusion. "What?"

"Group of deer headed through here less than an hour ago. We can catch up with 'em easy, pick out our lunch, 'nd eat."

He looked up at her, still grinning, and she stared back in distressed confusion. "You mean you want to kill a defenseless deer and eat it."

"Trust me, they ain't as defenseless as everyone thinks or there'd be plenty of fat wolves and no deer. But, yeah, I'm hungry."

Meggan still looked at him distressed. "Breakfast was only a little while ago."

"For you, but some young ones wanted me ta come play so I haven't eaten yet. Not that I would have. Why put up with that shit the grocery stores call meat when there's prime venison wandering around'." Meggan still did not seem to understand and Victor growled impatiently. "Look, Willie eats plants and so do some humans but most people eat meat, right?"

"Yes."

"So, why're you so shocked that I like to cut out the middle man 'nd get my own. There's nothin' like catchin' your own meal. A good chase is a nice addition to any meal."

A sudden light dawned in her eyes. "Oh, this is what Betsy was saying."

It was Victor's turn to look confused. "What?"

"She said you do things that some people would call bad but there's a reason even if other's don't understand."

"Ok." Victor's voice clearly said that he still did not understand what she meant.

"People would not like to hunt but you have reasons because you are a hunter with your teeth and claws."

Victor's grin returned, more feral, "Why don't ya try it?"

Meggan's eyes opened wide in shock. "I could not."

"Sure, ya can. You're a shifter 'nd ya smell like the forest. Ya just choosin' to take after the prey animals. Grow some claws and fangs 'nd I bet you'd be a regular little wild cat." Meggan looked at him unsurely. "C'mon, I'll teach ya how ta really hunt."

"What about William?"

"What 'bout him? Willie knows I ain't gonna hurt him even though I eat meat. He'll just find some nice grass 'nd catch up with us. Ya won't know if you like it or not 'til ya try it out."

Meggan finally gave into his urging and her own curiosity. Her shape immediately began to shift as her power took on more predatory characteristics. Her teeth sharpened and her canines elongated as did her nails. Her sense of the forest became more acute and she could sense the anticipation of the hunt rolling off her companion. He smiled and turned his nose into the wind, searching for a scent.

Finding what he wanted, he silently indicated for her to follow before loping off. They moved silently through the underbrush, stopping every few minutes for Victor to check his bearings and Meggan began to feel excitement grow inside her at the smell of the prey. They silently moved through the trees until the herd came into sight, peacefully grazing and unaware of the danger that studied them from downwind. Victor's eyes searched over the heard carefully while Meggan's breath quickened in anticipation.

Touching her shoulder lightly, he made sure he had her attention as he pointed out an older animal, grazing a little away from the others. She nodded and kept her focus on the chosen animal as she followed Victor closer to the prey animals. They sprung from their hiding at the last minute, causing the herd to take off in fright. Victor quickly cornered his chosen animal, removing its head with a single swipe of his claws.

Meggan continued to pursue the prey across the clearing, caught up in the thrill of the chase until Victor growled an order for her to come back. She paused, caught between desire and obedience, until the large male stalked over and lightly cuffed her on the shoulder, urging her back toward the meal. She gave him a small snarl that more amused than intimidated him and he pushed her toward the fallen deer again. She finally obeyed and ripped into the tender flesh, tearing at it with her claws, enjoying the iron tang on her throat until, sated, she became drowsy. The large male was already lounging to the side, stretched out in the sun, and she mimicked his example relaxing in the heat while digesting her large meal.

Victor sensed when Meggan's newfound instincts began to recede and her mind took over. He cracked open one eye, smelling the worry on her. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I...I don't know. It was fun but I did not want to stop, I wanted to chase, and, the deer, the raw meat, it...I do not understand."

"It's instinct, pup, unlike most shifters, you pick up the instincts. You were a predator, predators hunt, they eat meat. It's what they like to do 'cause they like ta live."

"Do you have these instincts?"

"Yup." He closed his eye again as William began nosing at him, ready to play.

"I see what Betsy says then. It was fun."

"Ya really wanna learn to hunt, I'll teach ya how ta pounce rabbits. Things're fast enough that if ya can catch them, ya can catch most anything."

Meggan's voice reflected her worry. "I am not sure. I like the chase but to kill simply to learn..."

"Not kill, pounce. Ya catch it, ya get in a position where ya can kill it, and ya let it go. Teaches ya to move fast 'nd careful." Victor suppressed a shiver, hiding his darkening thoughts. No, he would not teach her to kill rabbits. He had not killed one since the basement, where his father had taught him to be monster.

William nosed at Victor again, then kicked him lightly with a hoof, making the man grunt in feigned annoyance. Meggan watched the interaction curiously. "What does he want?"

"He wants to play." Pushing the elk's head to the side, Victor rose to his feet, ducking when William swiped playfully.

The elk backed up as Victor batted at him, then lowered his head and charged. Victor dodged the fist charge, ducking again as William threw his head to the side, swiping at him even as the elk struggled to change direction. William charged again and Victor set himself, ducking in and bracing his hands against William's skull at the base of his antlers. The elk's momentum pushed the mutant back several feet but gave Victor enough time to get the right grip and twist. William fought back, his strong neck muscles tensing as gave ground, trying to get the leverage to throw his father to the ground before his father did the same to him. His father was too well set though and applied enough pressure to cause William to drop to his knees. The elk gave a low call and Victor immediately let go, jumping back out of range as William regained his feet, shaking his head briefly before snorting and pawing the ground again.

Another charge and they were locked up again, but this time, William gave a feigned stumble to the left, shifting Victor's footing onto some loose rocks. His foot slipped on the unstable ground, allowing William to throw him onto his back, immediately following up and pinning the large mutant. Victor growled out, "Point," and the elk stepped back, allowing Victor to get to his feet.

Off to the side, Meggan clapped her hands and cheered for William, causing Victor to grin ruefully. "Hey, this ain't fair, I'm getting outnumbered!" Meggan made a face at him childishly and William gave a series of small snorts that closely resembled laughter. Victor ruffled the fur on the elk's neck, "Sure, take her side, ya walkin' rug." William and him set up for some more bouts, Meggan cheering William the whole time, laughing cheerfully when William was able to throw Victor and making up excuses when William lost, causing Victor to playfully gripe, yet again, about being outnumbered.

The sun had moved to afternoon when they finally noticed the time and it was mutually decided that they should head back. The three of them arrived quickly at the front door of the light house where the two Braddock twins sat on the porch. Betsy smiled at the three arrivals, taking in their appearance, they were covered in sweat, dirt, leaves, grass, and some blood. They looked horrible but had obviously had a wonderful time from the sparkles in their eyes. Victor immediately pulled Betsy out of the chair, kissing her hard and deep, his hands trailing up and down her sides and Betsy returned the caresses enthusiastically.

When they came up for air, she stepped back, eyeing his appearance as she tried to brush the dirt and plant remains off her outfit. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, 'nd now I'm ready for some different fun." He pulled her against him again.

She reached up and kissed him again, before pulling back with a mischievous smile. "Unfortunately for you, William and I still have to go on our run."

"He's already been on his run. We been runnin' almost all day."

"Yes, but not with me and, as you pointed out this morning, he will be very displeased if he and I do not go on our run together and will be very vocal about it."

"Nothin' but trouble, the both of ya."

Betsy continued to smile at him. "But, very, very worth it." She stepped back from him and went down the steps to greet William, petting him for several minutes and letting him cool down before leading him off.

Victor smiled and headed after them, breathing deeply. There was a light scent in the air that he did not like, but the sight of his mate running gracefully, occupied his attention too thoroughly for him to think about it. With a low purr, he jumped off the porch and headed after his family.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Victor lay in the bed, his mate content and sleeping in his arms. The scent of sex hung heavy in the air and he should be sleeping as deeply as his mate but he couldn't. Something was bothering him, something he could not put a finger on. It was like knowing a storm was coming even though the sky was a clear blue or knowing an enemy is following you even if you can't see them. He knew something was not quite right but he could not figure out what.

Slipping out of bed silently, he moved around the room, double checking the locks, searching for any unaccounted for scent. There was nothing.

He growled low in frustration and slipped on a pair of sweats. Securing the door behind him, he moved restlessly through the dark halls. There were no scents that should not be there, not on the lower floors. Stopping at each door, he listened carefully. Rachel was sleeping fitfully. Kurt had fallen asleep with the TV on. Kitty was working on the computer in her room, the keys clicking rapidly. Meggan was watching TV in her room, she smelled sad and he snarled silently. Everything was quiet and no intruder's presence was anywhere to be found.

Slipping out of his sweats, he climbed back into the bed, growling softly in frustration as he pulled his mate tight against him, wrapping his body around her protectively. He didn't know what was coming but it would not hurt her, not while he lived.

It was early morning and Victor dozed fitfully, his senses searching for any threat when he heard a heavy tread on the stairs outside the room accompanied by smell of liquor and sex. His mind identified the scent as non-enemy so he did not fully rouse.

The next morning, the women had decided to go shopping for the wedding and Victor was determined to accompany them. Betsy looked at him suspiciously knowing his dislike of shopping in general and women's stores in particular, but she did not question him in front of the others and he did not explain. How could he? All he knew was the feeling that something wasn't right was stronger this morning and he wasn't letting his mate or his baby sister out of his sight. Speaking of which, "Where's the pup?"

"Who?" Rachel asked confused.

Betsy smiled. "He means Meggan. Did you tell her about our plans?"

"Yes, I told her at dinner. She was supposed to come, Brian even said it sounded like fun."

"Hmm, maybe she overslept. She was probably overly tired from yesterday."

Rachel gave her a sly wink. "Are you sure you aren't overly tired from last night?" Betsy looked at her in surprise and the redhead openly laughed. "You two weren't exactly quiet."

The girls laughed. "Anyway, I think we should go up and wake her." The other two nodded agreement and the four of them walked up the stairs to the top level of the lighthouse to knock on Brian and Meggan's door. Victor could hear hurried movements on the other side of the door but they were too soft for the others to notice.

A few minutes later, Meggan opened the door, looking as beautiful as always, her shifting powers making bed hair and such nonexistent for her. She blinked in surprise at the others. "Am I late? I am sorry."

Betsy smiled to reassure her. "It is fine. We thought you must have overslept. Now, go get dressed so we can leave."

The blonde woman practically flew across the room to a large walk-in closet and the other three followed her, already making a list of places they needed to go. Victor also stepped into the room but remained by the door. His nose was immediately assaulted by several unwelcome odors and he growled deep in his chest. Listening to the women for a moment, he figured they would be at least 15 minutes since they were taking time to primp as well as catch up on gossip, so Victor used the time to prowl around the room quickly, seeking the sources of the odors that were troubling him.

There was the faint scent of blood against two of the walls and the floor, his lips pulled back from his teeth in a murderous snarl. Near the bed, he could smell Meggan's scent tinged with sadness and fear. Brian still lay under the covers snoring. He had a shower recently, the smell of soap strong but underneath it, Victor could detect liquor and perfume. Victor's teeth clenched in hate. Meggan did not wear perfume. His first instinct was to grab the blonde man and throw him out a window or simply gut him, but the sounds of the women laughing made him force his blood lust down. His family would not understand if they came out and found Victor covered in blood and Brian dismembered. He had to wait.

Moving quickly back to the door, he focused on his mate's scent and sound, using it to restrain his need to taste Brian's blood and she hurried out of the bathroom in concern. She could feel his bloodlust rising and quickly grabbed his hand, pulling him down the stairs away from the others.

"Victor, calm down." He stared down into her loving eyes and tried to obey. "I know you have been under stress and have not been able to take it out in a job but please, just hold on for a little while. I promise, I will find you something to hunt."

He nodded, letting her believe it was just his instincts in overdrive. In a way, she was right but she could not know what he believed he knew. Worse, he couldn't tell her. She loved her brother, looked up to him. She always said he was the upstanding, quiet one. No, he would protect her from what he knew, leave her with an untarnished image of her brother but he would also protect his baby sister. Meggan had accepted him sight unseen and meeting him had changed nothing for her and nobody was gonna hurt her. "Ok, just find me somethin' soon." She promised she would, kissing him quickly. "Oh, 'nd I think I should stay home today. Me 'nd salespeople don't mix too well on good days."

Betsy nodded gratefully and kissed him again as the others came down the stairs. "Oh, come on, guys, get a room." Kitty smiled good-naturedly.

Betsy was also smiling as she shot back, "Get your own."

Victor watched them drive off and waited until they were out of sight before turning his eyes back to the lighthouse. Time him and the little punk had a talk.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Victor's tread was heavy and steady as he ascended to Brian and Meggan's room. His fangs were bared and his claws were clenching and unclenching. Restraining himself with effort, he did not tear the door off the hinges. Instead he opened it quietly before advancing on the snoring form in the bed. Getting a grip on Brian's blonde hair and sweat pants, he hurled the sleeping man out of the window. Outside would do for his 'talk' with the fucker. He didn't want to damage anything belonging to his family. No, the only thing he was going to damage was the shithead who at the moment was landing on the ground with a loud thud. Victor leapt out of the window, his healing factor taking care of any damage the jump caused him.

The British man was just pushing himself onto his hands and knees, obviously still a little drunk and very hung-over but sobering fast. Victor kicked him in the ribs, sending him sideways to the ground, gasping for air. Crouching over him, Victor wrapped his hands around his future brother- in-law's neck, pulling him up so they were face to face. "Listen, you little bitch, I know what ya've been doing and it fucking stops now!"

Brian was quickly catching his breath as he glared at the feral man, his own anger quickly reaching a boiling point. "I don't know what you are talking about. However, be assured, I am going to tell Betsy how her 'fiancée' attacked me without provocation. I knew you could not pretend to be a man for long, you animal!" Brian broke Victor's hold, punching him and sending the large feral flying back into a wall with a loud crack.

He tried to follow it up with a flying shoulder block but Victor countered, using Brian's own momentum to slam Brian into the ground. "I'm the animal! I know you're runnin' around on Meggan 'nd ya hurt her, made her bleed last night. You're gonna pay for that, bitch." He clawed at the other man becoming frustrated when his claws would not penetrate Brian's skin.

Brian punched Victor in the stomach with his superhuman strength and Victor felt something inside break. It did not matter. His healing factor would take care of it but he was at a decided disadvantage if his claws could not cut, the question being, was it just Brian's skin that was almost invulnerable or was it Brian himself. Brian knocked the larger man back with an uppercut and Victor tasted his own blood as he lost several teeth and his jaw broke.

Victor retaliated by kicking the side of Brian's knee causing his leg to give out. Victor caught him on the way down and body slammed him against the Lighthouse's brick side, smiling as he saw bruises forming from the earlier fall. Brian's skin might be invulnerable but his insides were not. Brian punched Victor which, again, sent Victor flying back.

The fight continued for several hours, leaving both men bleeding and hurting and angry and very frustrated. Brian had several nasty looking bruises and had started coughing up blood sometime during the fight. Victor was covered in his own blood from where broken bones had briefly punctured skin before his healing factor repaired them. He had begun bleeding internally several times and they were both breathing hard.

Victor's main problem was not Brian's invulnerable skin, he could still cause the man internal damage. No, the deciding factors were Brian's flight and superhuman strength. Although Victor was much stronger than a human man his size, Brian's strength easily surpassed him. On top of which, Brian had taken to flying high and dive bombing Victor, using his superior strength and momentum to crush Victor against the ground. The feral mutant made sure the British man paid for each blow but Victor was on the losing end of the transactions. He was coming very close to his healing factor's limits but he would not back down. He was caught up in a bezerker fury, needing to see the man in front of him broken regardless of the cost to himself.

William watched from the edge of the trees. What he was seeing scared him. He had never seen his father so furious and out of control or so hurt and he was afraid. He did not know what to do. He wanted to charge out and help but the other human smelled like his mother, was family to his mother, and his herd instincts said you did not hurt family. But, he could not watch his father be beaten. The sound of a car engine came up the road and he bounded toward the road in relief. Mother would fix this.

The women had had a very pleasant morning and an enjoyable lunch where they had seen Kurt and teased him about avoiding them so he did not have to carry packages. He told them they were perfectly right and quickly left to avoid that very fate. Driving home, they were happily discussing anything and everything when the saw William running toward the road. Betsy immediately stopped the car knowing something was wrong since they had taught William to be careful around roads and he never approached them with such a lack of caution. Putting the car in park, she opened her mind toward William and was suddenly hit with waves of murderous thoughts. Meggan gasped in horror and Rachel's eyes widened as she looked out the side of the car, "What the..."

The women exited the car at a run toward the two bloody combatants who, at the moment, looked like they were trying to break each other's necks.

Kitty stopped well away from the combatants, yelling up to Rachel, "Use your telekinesis to separate them!"

Rachel, flying above surrounded in flames, nodded and strained to tear the two men away from each other. It was not easy. The men resisted, too focused on each other to think about anything else. She finally managed to push them about 20 feet apart when the strain began to become too much and she landed next to Kitty, cradling her aching head in her hands. Betsy and Meggan immediately moved forward to their lovers, trusting the men not to hurt them.

Sabretooth felt the force restraining himself lessen and he surged back toward his opponent when a soft hand came to rest on his hand. His rage hazed mind immediately identified his mate and his focus changed, moving quickly from attack to defense. Laying a hand on her shoulder, he gave her a gentle push, urging her to the side but she remained firmly between him and his opponent. He growled in frustration.

He was not going to just push his mate out of the way but he wanted to end the danger to his family. Sabretooth's growl became a roar as he saw the rabid blonde shove the cub away. His mate responded by pulling on his hair, silently asking for attention and the feral man looked down in distracted question.

She smiled up at him and raised herself up to press her lips against his. He growled in annoyance. The rabid male was still around and his mate should not be distracting him while danger still existed so close.

His mate did not heed the warning, instead, nibbling at his lower lip while her hands massaged his neck and shoulders in an attempt to calm him. She smelled of worry and concern and he licked at her lips and nuzzled her neck to reassure her. Whatever was wrong, he would fix it. She pressed against him, stroking his hair and body soothingly and his rage began to recede under her caresses.

Claiming her mouth in a deep kiss, he silently told her he was all right, back in control. Of course that meant he had to figure out how to explain this. Perhaps he could distract her awhile longer. His large hands cupped her ass, lifting and pressing her against his growing erection.

It did not work, she pushed away from him and he let her but did not release her completely. His hands rested loosely on her hips as she turned to look at her brother. Victor concentrated on his mate, knowing he was close to attacking the ass hole and not wanting his family involved. He was just grateful Willie had not gotten involved.

As if he could read minds, the elk nosed at Victor's shoulder, snorting and shaking his head at the smell of the blood that covered his father and, now, his mother.

"If the two of you are quite through, would one of you be so kind as to tell me what the bloody hell just happened here."

Victor inwardly flinched. Betsy was pissed and he still hadn't thought up a good excuse. Brian, however, did. "We were sparring and it got carried away."

Victor was unhappy to be grateful to the son of a bitch for anything but he couldn't tell Betsy the truth. For one, it would hurt her too badly to know that her beloved brother was a drunk who smacked his girlfriend around and cheated on her. Besides, right now he was sure Meggan would defend Brian, and that would leave Victor looking like either a liar or paranoid. He would figure out a way to fix this for his family, he just needed time. "Yeah, it just got outta hand." Betsy did not look like she believed him. He pulled her closer and dropped another kiss on her lips. "Hey, even you noticed I've been gettin' antsy. I know, we shouldn't've started it when I'm like this. Just find me a good hunt 'nd everything'll be fine."

She was staring at them both skeptically but neither Brian nor Victor betrayed the lie in expression or deed. The two of them did, however, share a glare behind the women's backs as they all went into the lighthouse. This was not even close to over.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Victor sat in the hotel in Amsterdam, alone. It had not been easy convincing Betsy to let him go on the mission alone. He had finally resorted to half-truths, telling her that he needed some time alone to get his head together, to absorb everything that had been happening. It wasn't a complete lie, not really. Having an actual family was new to him and he was still adjusting to it, overly cautious so he didn't lose it. So, he hadn't really lied to his mate, but he hadn't told her the complete truth either. He hated deceiving her but he needed to get away, find some information, plan.

He settled back on the bed and dialed the first number. There was a long series of clicks as various machines and computers made the line secure. Victor waited patiently until finally a thin baritone answered. "What?"

"Crane, it's Creed, I got a job for you. I need a full folder on a British super hero called Captain Britain focusing on weaknesses and any instances of vulnerability or loss of power."

"When do you need it?"

"Two days maximum."

There was a pause on the phone and he could hear the small man swallow nervously. "I'm...I'm not sure I can do that, y'know different priorities..."

Victor gave a low growl. "Fuck your 'priorities', I'll tell ya what your priorities should be. You get me what I want by my deadline and I'll triple your usual fees and waive the fee on the next time you need me for a collection job. You don't and I will pay your usual fee to a nasty friend of mine who will come over there to shove your precious computer up your fucking ass. Understand me?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Creed." The voice was even shakier.

Victor smiled. The fear in the computer hacker's voice made it a good bet he would get what he wanted. "Good, I'll expect ta hear from ya in two days and the info better be accurate. We clear on that."

"Yes, I'll get it and send it to the regular place."

Victor agreed and hung up before dialing another number. Betsy and Meggan had come with him to the airport to see him off so he had not been able to do this in person, like he wanted. The private investigator's phone picked up on the third ring and a very professional female voice came on line, introducing the company. "How may we help you?"

"Yeah, I got a snoop job, and I need the info in two days."

"Yes sir. I must tell you, we do charge extra on rush jobs."

"That's fine, I don' care. The target's name is Brian Braddock." He gave the woman the address before continuing. "He lives with a tall blonde woman but I know he's seein' someone on the side. I want the woman's name, address, and proof."

"Yes sir. Do you have any information on the woman?"

"All I know is he sees her in the evenings and she wears expensive perfumes, probably someone high class."

"Very good, how will you be paying for this and how would you like the information delivered."

Victor gave her one of his many account numbers and arranged for the information to be sent to one of his web addresses. The hard copies would be mailed to one of his safe houses. The woman assured him that they could complete the job as requested and their conversation ended.

His personal business in order, Victor turned his mind to the current hunt. His prey was somewhere in the city and he had to go find the pussy. Shouldn't be hard since the creep's preferred entertainment was to emulate Jack the Ripper. Only this guy had been hitting a new victim every night. The job was to stop the killings by any means necessary. Victor and Betsy had decided that if he found the guy and killed him, the murders would stop and they could collect. Of course it meant Victor would have to stay in the city for at least one night after killing the prey, just to make sure there were no new victims, but that worked into Victor's plan just fine.

Moving silently through the night, Victor broke into the police morgue. Pulling the last victim out of cold storage, he wrinkled his nose in distaste at the scent of formaldehyde and other chemicals. Concentrating, he picked up and catalogued the scents off the body. Pushing the corpse back into the wall, he then systematically broke into the forensics labs and the evidence locker, going over everything for smells and any other clue. He smiled when he finished with the bag containing the girl's sheets. The prey had made a mistake.

There was a chemical smell on the sheet that Victor recognized quite well. It was a cheap nerve gas/sedative combination used by an underground fight organizer to keep his house fighters under control. Victor knew the man, had fought in the man's arena a few times when he'd felt like playing. The house fighters were feral mutants the organizer had carefully mentally conditioned. The chemical was supposed to make them act normal, suppress their instincts for several hours so it was easier and safer to hide the fighters when they weren't in the ring. As long as they were under the chemical, they acted as normal as anyone else. In the arena, they became rabid animals, bleeding and killing for other's amusement with no remorse, no feeling, just a taste for blood.

Apparently, one of the house mutants was building up an immunity to it. Well, he knew the creature's smell and he knew where to find him. All Victor had to do was go bar hopping until he found the organizer and get himself entered in the competition.

Luck was with Victor, he found the man at the first bar he hit. The man was more than happy to enter Sabretooth in the next fight. After all, when Sabretooth met the house fighters, it was guaranteed to be brutal, bloody, and deadly, everything the audience wanted. Once there, Victor would find the house fighter that matched the smells he'd picked up from the victim, then tear the prey's throat out.

The next afternoon, Victor walked down the aisle between the holding pens when he caught the scent he had been searching for. "Hey, I'll take this one," Pointing at the heavily chained door, its metal links clinking as the pen's occupant threw himself at the door repeatedly. The organizer shrugged and it was all set.

The arena was covered in blood and Victor was enjoying himself. His opponent was pretty tough, good healing factor, rhino hide skin. They tore into each other for over an hour before Victor decided to end it. Slamming his opponent into the ground, he quickly disemboweled the other mutant, causing too much damage for the healing factor to cope with. The rabid feral died choking on his own blood.

Returning to the hotel after a quick shower at the arena, he immediately dialed his mate to let her know he had finished. He could almost hear her smile over the phone.

"You sound happy and relaxed."

"The guy gave me a good fight 'fore he died."

"Good. So, you will stay today and tonight, then come home?"

"Yeah, Bets, I'll be there. Just don' expect ta leave the bedroom 'til the next morinin' at the earliest."

"Oh, I can leave the bed?"

"Well, I don' think we're gonna make it to the bed first try." He smiled in anticipation.

"Victor, who says we are going to get out of the airport first try?"

"Mmmm, my woman."

"Miss you."

"Same here, Have ta make up for it."

"Yes."

They talked a little more before bidding each other good night and Victor logged onto his laptop computer. He smiled and wired Crane's fees to the hacker. His money had been well spent. Not only had he received the investigation agency's report on Courtney Ross, complete with pictures, Crane had more than delivered as well. He now had Brian's weakness and he began to make his plans. Best of all, he could get it all arranged that day so he would be free to enjoy his reunion with Betsy tomorrow.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Meggan and Betsy were waiting for him as he disembarked and he immediately wrapped an arm around both of them, returning their hugs. It felt so right to have his mate next to him again as he nuzzled at her neck, kissing her roughly, before turning back to Meggan. "Hey, pup, it's good ta see ya but ya think ya can do me a big favor?"

Meggan nodded eagerly, "What?"

"Think ya could get my luggage over there while I greet Bets properly."

Meggan laughed and nodded while Betsy nipped at his ear.

"Thanks," He gave her a last hug before pulling Betsy toward the nearest restroom. There were several surprised yells as the two of them strode into the nearest stall, shutting and locking the door. Victor immediately pulled her tightly against him, ravaging her mouth with a growl. Her fingers were already undoing his shirt and jacket, pushing them off his wide shoulders. Her fingers combed through the hair on his chest restlessly and she whimpered as he broke of the kiss, nipping and sucking at her neck and shoulder. He could smell her arousal and he lifted his head to smile down at her.

"Ya better get your clothes out of the way or they're gonna get ripped." His hands were clenching the top of the divider behind her and his claws had already punctured the thin metal.

Betsy smiled up at him, her hands tangling in his long blonde hair. "I brought spares."

She roughly pulled his mouth back down to hers as he began to immediately tear the clothing from her body, pressing against her, reveling in the feel of her bare flesh against his own. Her nails left faint tracks as her hands ran down his body to undo his pants, releasing his pulsing erection. He gripped her hips tightly, lifting her against the wall and quickly entering her.

Betsy wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning in pleasure and clutching at his shoulders as he softly bit and licked her overheated skin and the sound of flesh on flesh reverberated in the tiled room. Victor growled as he thrust into her fast and hard, her nails digging into her skin, making him roar as he took them over the edge, Betsy whimpering and shaking in climax. He held her steady as he nuzzled at her skin, licking the new passion marks on her shoulder, dark amid the ones that had faded over the last few days. He loved to see his marks on her, proof that she was his. Soon, he would be carrying her mark. It would be artificial, metal, but it was the closest to permanent they could get with his healing factor.

He sucked softly on her lips, still bruised slightly from their earlier passion. He had missed her and he kept her against him, supporting her with one hand as his other hand began to stroke over her body, relearning the curve of her hip, the fullness of her breast. He made love to her mouth, slowly pushing his tongue inside, exploring, caressing, as he lazily circled his hips, still inside her and hard once again. Her tongue stroked his back, wrestling with his as a hand reached down to massage his tight sac. Their mouths never parted as their bodies languidly moved against each other, tightening in ecstasy once again and leaving them breathless in the intensity.

Resting his head on her shoulder, content and happy, Victor reaffirmed what they both knew. "I love you."

Betsy smiled and gently stoked his hair back from his face. "I love you."

"Mine."

"Always."

They could both sense the people outside the stall, getting nervous and probably calling security. So, Victor claimed her mouth for one more deep kiss, before pulling out of her and setting her back on her feet. Betsy opened the large bag she brought that Victor has just noticed and pulled out some wet wipes and clothes which they quickly used to look reasonably presentable once again then stepped out of the stall to the gawking stare of several women. Wrapping their arms around each other, Victor's hand cupped her ass and his thumb stroked her hip, they exited the women's restroom with unconcerned smiles and caught up with Meggan at the luggage carousel.

Meggan was waiting patiently and smiled at their approach, easily hefting Victor's heavy suitcase. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Victor guided his family out of the airport and they were quickly on their way.

The two women caught him up on the latest gossip around the lighthouse and Victor worked very hard to keep a smile on his face anytime Brian's name was mentioned, keeping his hatred for the asshole buried deep.

They were almost home when Betsy glanced over at him with a sly smile. "So, what did you bring us?"

He smiled back. "What makes ya think I brought anything for anyone?"

"Why would he bring anything back for anybody?" Meggan's innocent question made Victor's blood boil.

Fuck, hadn't her asshole of a man done anything right by her? Victor would be the first to admit he did not know much about women and less about the whole sweet romantic shit but even he knew women liked presents. Hell, that was an easy one to pick up, 'cause everyone liked them. Even the buck got excited when Betsy gave him something. "'Cause I did." It was a simple and straight forward and seemed to satisfy the blonde woman.

When they reached the lighthouse, Victor climbed out of the car and was almost knocked back into it as William came to greet his father. They wrestled around for several moments before William broke off and began nosing at Victor's pockets making Betsy laugh. "He wants his present."

"What is it with this family? All of ya assume I think about ya while I'm gone enough to bring back presents?"

"Of course, it's self-defense. Either we get presents or you get pouting."

Victor pushed William back as he moved to the back of the car and pulled his suitcase out. He had to shove the buck back once again to close the trunk and place the case on top of it as the elk bumped against him insistently. "Ok, ok, ya win, now will ya give me a damn second to get it out. Shit you're impatient, where the hell ya get that from?"

Betsy raised an eyebrow mockingly. "Gee, I wonder."

Opening the case, Victor pulled out a bag of sugar cubes and handed the elk several. "There, happy?"

William ate the cubes quickly before reaching for the bag but Victor held him back. "Nope, ya gotta wait for the others." William tried to push closer, shouldering Victor back. The large feral laughed at the elk's arrogant and demanding behavior. "Stubborn, just like your momma, good thing I like stubborn." He emptied the small bag for the elk.

"Mine?" Betsy was standing next to him, hand extended and Victor quickly pulled out a professionally wrapped box. Inside was a dark amethyst dress from her favorite designer and she smiled up at her fiancée. "I love his designs."

"Ya also got a fittin' in two weeks."

She stared up at him in shock. "What?"

"Since over half your closet is by him, I figured you'd wanna have him design the dresses for the wedding."

"But...I mean, yes, of course, I do. How did you get him? I mean, I have been trying to get through to him for days."

Victor shrugged nonchalantly. "I called in a favor. A guy who owed me pretty big knows him 'nd got it all arranged."

Betsy impulsively threw herself into his arms, kissing him deeply, trying to show him how grateful she was. Finally coming up for air, she promised, "I will thank you properly later."

"Ya can thank me properly right after I give Meggan her present." He looked around quickly to find her standing next to Brian who had a possessive arm tightly around her. The two men immediately exchanged glares that the women seemed oblivious to. Actually, Victor knew Betsy was not truly oblivious to it but she was so desperate for her family to be happy that she seemed to be in denial about the animosity between him and Brian just as she was in denial about Meggan. Her brother was the only family she had left and if Betsy ever let herself realize what Brian truly was, she would lose her last blood relative. At best, the two would never speak again, more likely, however, Betsy would hurt Brian very badly, perhaps kill him or put him in a coma and she could. Brian had no real defenses against a psionic. So, she was doing everything she could to keep what little family she had. Victor could understand that, after all, wasn't he ready to do whatever he had to protect his small family?

Betsy quickly called Meggan over. "You have to see what he brought you."

Meggan flew over quickly, looking up at Victor with curious, surprised eyes. "You did not have to bring me anything."

Victor smiled down at her. "Look, I bought the walking steak over there something. That means my baby sister gets something." He handed her a small package and she opened it very carefully, trying not to rip the wrapping paper even though her eyes were shining with eagerness and curiosity. Finally, a small jewelry box lay revealed in her hand. It was a light cherry wood with forest scenes carved along the side. Meggan opened it carefully and a light tune began to play. He hadn't had a clue what to buy her but he hoped she would like the forests on the sides.

She stared at it in awe for several minutes before hugging him tightly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Meggan's strength was comparable to Brian's and Victor was finding it hard to breathe but he kept a smile on his face and tried to ignore the rib that was about to break until she released him and immediately ran over to show it to Kitty and Rachel. Betsy wrapped her arm around his waist. "That was sweet."

"That was almost lethal. Baby sister don't know her own strength." His smile became a leer as his body responded to her closeness. "Now, about that gratitude..." He quickly shut his suitcase and the two of them disappeared into their room.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The next two weeks seemed to take forever to Victor. He wanted Brian's blood more with each day and it was getting harder and harder to restrain himself. The fact that he was the only one who seemed to notice what was going on made it worse. He understood why Betsy was in denial, he didn't like it, but he understood. As for the others...Rachel was a telepath and Kitty and Kurt had been X-Men, why did they let this happen in their own house? Meggan's behavior and attitudes were the answer in themselves. She actively hid her pain, physical and emotional. Only Victor's enhanced sense of smell picked up the traces of blood after she shape shifted to get rid of wounds and he could only see the fear in her eyes when Brian became angry because he was watching for it. To the others, her trepidation must seem to be more of the same unsureness that characterized most of her behavior.

It did not take long for Victor to realize that Meggan had suffered abuse most if not all of her life and it had apparently broken her in many ways. She desperately craved approval and became despondent if she thought she had disappointed anyone around her. It was easy to figure out she was terrified of losing Brian, convinced no one else would want her. So, she hid everything, pretending everything was ok and if the others suspected anything, they certainly had no idea how bad it bad it truly was. Either that or the heroes were bigger pussies than he had ever believed.

Soon, though, it wouldn't matter. Victor had it all arranged, all that was needed was patience, so he spent the time hunting and losing himself in his mate, focusing on her to help keep the rage inside him at bay, and counting the days.

The day the women were to leave for their fittings finally came. They would go to Italy and Victor knew it would take them several days to finish because his friend had made sure of it. In fact, the designer was not going to finish until Victor called and said he could. Of course, none of them expected the men to accompany them on their little trip. Watching a designer work and women try on dresses would be too boring, so Victor had suggested he take the boys out on a sort of bachelor's party while the women enjoyed themselves in Italy.

"I am not sure I should let you run all over Europe unattended. This bachelor's party sounds ominous."

Victor gave Betsy his most innocent smile. "What's gonna happen? I'm gonna have your brother and a little hero who wants ta be a priest along. Ya think they're gonna let me get away with anything? C'mon, I should worry more about you. You're headin' out with some pretty wild girls. How do I know you ain't gonna start trouble?" Any venom in the words was removed as he ran his tongue up her neck and over her ear.

So, it had been settled and, after a little convincing from Betsy and Rachel, Victor, Brian, and Kurt were now in Germany on their way to a bar owned by an old acquaintance of Victor's. The first round of beers was been on the table almost before they sat down and Victor smiled as his companions immediately began to drink. Nothing beat real German beer and Victor had arranged ahead of time that they would get the best, most potent stuff in the house. Of course, he was not going to mention this, nor did he mention the little additive he had arranged.

Kurt, being much lighter than his two companions and lacking a healing factor, was the first to pass out about two hours later. Brian, also feeling the effects, laughed and challenged Victor to a contest, who could drink who under the table. Victor grinned as he accepted. Brian may be super strong and have invulnerable skin, but he cold get drunk just as easily as anyone else. Victor's healing factor, though, was treating the alcohol and the small dose of added sedative as it would any other poison. He was as sober as when he had entered the bar. "Hey, why don't we make this real interesting. Ya ever had Jagermeister?"

"Yeah." The British man was beginning to slur, causing Victor's grin to grow.

"Why don't we try alternating shots of that with the beers, first one falls, pays the tab?"

Brian accepted, like Victor knew he would. The superhero was known for never backing down from a challenge. It took another two hours but, eventually, Victor was sitting at the table with two passed out heroes, just like he had planned. Looking across the room he motioned the bar owner over. "Ya got everything ready?"

"Ja, everything like you wanted, Herr Creed."

"Good." Standing up, he tossed Brian's limp body over one shoulder as two men came forward with a gurney and carefully loaded Kurt onto it. One of them pulled out a hypodermic, while the other rolled up the sleeve of Kurt's shirt and carefully cleaned the area. The first man made sure there was no air in the needle before injecting more sedative into the unconscious mutant and strapping him down securely. "Remember," The two men looked up at Victor, "He don't wake up and he don't get harmed, no matter what. I find out anything happened to him, mentally, physically, it don't matter, anything happens to him and I'll make you beg for death long and hard before I kill you."

The two men nodded once again and the group went through a door in the back of the bar, down several flights of stairs and through a large locked door into a maze of sterile white hallways. The two mercenaries took Kurt off in one direction while Victor went in another. He wasn't worried about the X-man. The two men were trained doctors and very reliable mercenaries. They were professionals which is why he hired them to baby-sit Kurt. Kurt and Meggan were friends and little sister would be furious if anything happened to him. Therefore, Victor had to make sure he was safe while Victor had a long 'talk' with Brian. When Victor was finally done with Brian, he would have the German mutant awakened in the bar upstairs so Kurt would think he had just passed out for awhile and nothing else happened.

Carrying the unconscious Brian into a dimly lit room, Victor dumped him in a corner and locked the door, then sat down against an opposite corner to wait. The last several drinks Brian had downed had had hefty doses of sedatives and the man shouldn't wake up for two days. If it seemed he would wake earlier, the room had more of the oral sedative and Victor would just dump it down his throat. Either way, there was nothing to do for the next 18 hours but wait.

Eight hours later, his phone rang and he answered it, smiling at Betsy's voice. The women were having a good time. The designer had treated them to lunch and talked with them most of the day. He wanted to know them so their dresses would reflect their personalities, at least that was what he said. Victor nodded approvingly. He told her the three of them were just hanging out in a bar and were, so far, behaving but, no, Brian couldn't come to the phone, he was in the john but he'd let Brian know Meggan missed him. The two of them talked for awhile longer but Betsy was tired from a long day and wanted to be rested for tomorrow so they said good night and Victor returned to waiting.

Eighteen hours after the feral mutant had brought Brian into the room, Victor turned off his phone and walked over to the sleeping man. Lifting his future brother-in-law by the throat, Victor raked his claws across the man's cheek and smiled as Brian yelped and started to bleed. "Wakey wakey." He dug in his claws and left a large gash over Brian's shoulder, bringing Brian to full awareness, pain and adrenaline chasing away the sedative from his system.

He brought up a forearm to knock Victor's hand loose from his throat and the feral let him, smiling in amusement. Brian then clumsily swung at him but Victor dodged, raking his claws over Brian's back and causing the man to scream in pain. Brian's blue eyes were beginning to fill with confusion as he tried to fly at Victor and ram the large mutant into a wall. Victor laughed as he struck at Brian again, sending the Brit flying back into a wall, deep wounds across his stomach. Brian stared down at the bleeding wounds in bewilderment, his hands disbelievingly touching the blood. Victor laughed again. "That's right, bitch, you can bleed." Brian's blue eyes widened in terror. "Yeah, I know your little secret now. You're a tough little shit in the British Isles, get ya out of there long enough, and ya lose it all. Guess what, you been out over your time limit." Victor attacked again, slamming the man into another wall, then punching his rib cage. "Me, I'm a nasty piece of work no matter where I am. I suggest you remember that." Brain fell to his knees, clutching his aching side and trying to breathe. Victor grabbed his hair and wrenched his head back painfully. "Now, I'm gonna tell ya a few things and I suggest you listen. Your sister is my mate and your woman is my baby sister. They're my family. No one hurts my family and that's the only reason you're gonna leave here alive. They wouldn't like you dying but things are gonna change." Victor used his hold on Brian's hair to smash the man's face into the ground. The large man lay in a growing pool of blood whimpering, begging him to stop and Victor sneered at him. "Not much of a man, are ya?" He kicked the shaking form in the ribs before wrapping his claws around his neck and lifting Brian against the wall once more. "Here's how it's gonna be, you're never gonna hit Meggan again. You're never gonna fuck Courtney Ross or even talk to her again."

"W...what? I don't know..."

Victor raked his claw across Brian's face. "Don't fucking lie ta me. I know all about Ms. Ross and, don't worry, I'll explain it all to her so you won't even have to talk to her to tell her it's over. You're also gonna start treating Meggan like a queen. Anything she wants, you give her. That's how it's gonna be from now on. 'Cause if it's not, I got you out of Britain once, I can do it again. I've already thought of at least three ways. You even raise your voice to her and we're coming back to this little room only I ain't gonna be so nice."

"You can't...Betsy would never..."

Victor's claws dug into the other man's throats silencing the hero's whimpers. "Ya even think about tellin' Betsy or anyone about this and I'll make sure everyone knows exactly what ya are and what ya been doing. I got pictures of you and your little fuck toy and I got proof of you hitting Meggan. The only reason I ain't using it yet is 'cause it'd hurt my family and I'm willing to let you prove that you got a brain even if ya ain't a man. Anything happens to me or you tell anyone about this and all that proof goes straight to Betsy, the X-Men, the press, and anyone else that might be interested. It also contains the information about your little power problem and I've set aside a nice, large bounty for your head. So, ya got two choices. Ya act like a real man for my baby sister or die. And just to make sure ya don't think I'm kidding..." Victor threw Brian across the room, breaking his arm.

The beating went on and on until Brian lay in his own blood, crying, begging for Victor to stop. The blond feral crouched next to the broken mutant. "Not so much fun on the receiving end, huh?" He slapped the crying man then stood up and spoke into the intercom by the door. "Send him in." Leaning against a wall, Victor looked down at Brian in contempt. "I'm bringing in a healer so you don't have to figure out a way to explain the injuries but ya better remember today and remember a few other things. I've got people watching you from here on out, I'll know if you hurt Meggan again and if you do, we'll do this again and again. Don't bother me a bit. Just remember, the only thing keeping you alive is Betsy and Meggan, the only thing keeping you safe is Meggan's happiness."

Brian's only answer was to nod his head slightly, whimpering in pain at the slight movement.

A few minutes later, the healer walked in and removed the evidence of the last hour's violence, though Brian still felt weak, just as he knew he would until he reached the British Isles once again. He was still covered in his own blood and stank from his fear as Victor yanked him to his feet. "Come on." They walked down the corridors to a set of showers where the two of them quickly got cleaned up and dressed in clean clothes before going back upstairs. Kurt was brought to join them, still unconscious and his two babysitters made sure he was in the same position they had found him. Victor nodded in approval and they left, payments in hand. Turning back to his future brother-in-law, Victor made sure he had the man's attention. "Be real sure ya remember today, 'cause I promise ya, ya hurt my family, I'll hurt ya worse. Understand?"

Brian nodded, his eyes still filled with fear and remembered pain. Silence resumed until Kurt finally regained consciousness. "Oh, my head."

Victor grinned at the blue mutant. "That's what ya get when ya try to out drink a mutant with a healing factor."

"I think we should go back to the hotel."

"Yeah, they're probably wonderin' if we're coming back."

"Was?"

"Ya don't remember? We been out here barhopping for almost two days." Victor laughed at the horrified look in the German mutant's eyes.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The three men returned to England the next day. Kurt decided he had had enough fun, and hangover, and the other two did not argue. Brian was eager to return to the Isles so he could regain his powers while Victor wanted to have everything settled by the time Betsy got home. He had called the designer the previous night from the hotel to let him know to get the dresses done so the women should be back one or two days after them.

At the airport, Victor had let the other two go on without him, telling them he had an errand. Kurt tiredly waved to him, eager to return to his own room but Brian's eyes narrowed until Victor asked, "Somethin' ya wanna say?" Then, Brian quickly shook his head and dropped his gaze to the ground, quietly climbing into the taxi with Kurt.

Victor caught another taxi and gave the driver Courtney Ross's address. The cab stopped in front of an upscale condo high rise in the high rent district but was not gated and had minimum security. Victor paid the driver to wait for him and headed inside. Courtney's condo was on the top floor and he knocked politely, no need to give anyone a reason to call the cops...yet. The door was opened by a tall statuesque beauty. Her long hair was a platinum blonde, almost white, and her welcoming smile reached her blue eyes. The smile, however, quickly changed to confusion as she took in the large blonde stranger on her doorstep. "May I help you?"

He smiled and saw her flinch at the sight of his fangs. Good. "Yeah, ya can. I'm Brian Braddock's future brother-in-law 'nd I'm here ta give ya a message."

Her confusion abated. Apparently Brian had mentioned him, although obviously not in a flattering light. Courtney's eyes turned cold and harsh. "I do not think Brian would be sending a message through you so I do not see that we have anything to discuss." She tried to close the door on him but Victor placed his palm flat against the wooden surface, keeping it open.

"You're right, the message ain't from him, it's from me. He's already got a woman, a real pretty blonde one, 'nd I don't like him fucking you when he's with her. I already had a talk with him 'nd now I'm gonna tell you. It's over between the two of you. Don't talk ta him, see him, and, sure as hell, don't try to fuck him ever again. You do and I will find out then, I'll be back and I will hurt both of you, real bad."

Her eyes widened in fear as he spoke and her voice trembled as she tried to push the door shut. "I...I am calling the police. You have no right to threaten me in my own home."

Victor's grin widened further. "I ain't threatenin', I'm giving ya a warning. As for the cops, they been tryin' ta cage me for years, it don't work. 'Sides, they'll never believe I was here."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're still breathing. Just remember what I told ya, 'nd you'll stay healthy." He gave her one last menacing smile before leaving, knowing that the people he was paying to continue surveillance on Courtney and Brian would erase any electronic record of his visit. Climbing back into the cab, he arrived back at the lighthouse and took his luggage up to his room before going out and hunting up William. The poor buck was bored and had missed his family so, after giving him the expected sugar cubes, they spent the rest of the day wrestling and running.

It was evening when he returned to the lighthouse to find a grinning Brian leaning against the door. Victor did not spare him a glance as he walked past the man to his and Betsy's room. Inside, he found his laptop computer smashed. Hearing Brian step into the hall, he turned to face the man. Brian stared at him victoriously. He had destroyed Victor's computer so there was no more proof to be held over his head. Victor laughed at him.

"What do you find so bloody funny?" Brian's fists and teeth were clenched in fury over Victor's unexpected reaction.

"Ya think I was keeping the proof in there? Where Betsy could find it or where the kitten could hack it out? Ya know, every day ya surprise me by being more and more of an fucking idiot. The proof is safe and hidden. It gets sent out if I give the word and it gets sent out if I don't call and check in at the right times. Of course, you trying this makes me think you ain't taking me seriously."

Brian gave him a deadly glare and turned to leave. He did not notice Victor pull out a phone and hit one of his speed dial numbers, nor did he notice Victor follow him to his room. Suddenly, the lighthouse disappeared and Brian was in a dim, unfamiliar, bare room. Turning around, he was caught by surprise as Victor punched him in the stomach, sending him back across the room. It felt like Victor had cracked his rib, again, causing Brian to cradle his side as he leaned against the wall to remain upright.

Victor was still smiling. "Ya wanna start this again, that's fine, but ya ain't in England anymore. I'll admit, it'll take ya some time to lose your powers again but, I took ya on at full power before, I can hold ya here 'til ya lose them again, then we'll play all over again. Your choice."

Brian dropped his eyes in defeat. The feral mutant was right. Brian could hurt him, but Victor knew how to hurt him back. Worse, Victor could take enough damage to keep the fight going for a long time, which was not to Brian's advantage off the island. No, in the end, the killer would win and would beat Brian senseless again.

Victor nodded at the British man's surrender and dialed his phone again. "Yeah, send us back." There was a brief sense of disorientation and they were in the lighthouse once again. "I told ya, I got more than one way to get you off the British Isles and I won't hesitate to do it if you hurt my family." Brian still had his eyes lowered in fear when Victor walked out of the room.

After a quick shower, he called Crane, ordering a laptop to replace the one he had just lost. Then, stretching out on the bed, he pressed his face into the pillows and inhaling Betsy's lingering scent, satisfied with his handiwork. Soon, the rest of his family would be with him and Brian would treat baby sister right and his mate wouldn't have to know what a worthless asshole her brother was. He had taken care of them, just like he always would.


	35. Chapter 35

Author's note:

I wrote and finished Wild Side a long time ago but for some reason it got deleted off this site. I decided to go ahead and repost it and have finally gotten around to getting all the chapters back up, lol. Hope everyone enjoys it.

This is the prequel to Healing which I have decided to return to. I am going to try to stick with Healing until I get it done this time but I sometimes lose track of time because I get buried in work and school. So, making no promises, but I'll try to get Healing done so people can find out what finally happens with a couple of other couples. :D


End file.
